Overlord: El herrero en la colmena
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Después de borrar su cuenta, Amanomahitotsu se despierta en otro mundo como su avatar de Yggdrasil y se encuentra una colmena de Arachnid en caos.
1. Prólogo

En un desierto bañado por tres soles se podía ver una figura tirada en la arena. No era humano, era un invertebrado humanoide parecido a un cangrejo, con seis extremidades, un par de garras que hacían de piernas y otro par de garras que tomaba la forma de manos que brotaban de su enorme cabeza. Como ultimas extremidades, unas pisas de un cangrejo violinista, una enorme (la de su izquierda) y una pequeña. Este era Amanomahitotsu uno de los 41 un supremos y herrero de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Despertando de repente- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto al ver que no se encontraba en su cuarto, después de desconectarse y borrar su cuenta de Yggdrasil, sino que en un desierto. Cuando se levanto y observo el paisaje de eternas dunas- Esto es malo, si no encuentro refugio y agua moriré en meno de un día- pensó cuando noto algo, eran sus extremidades se sentía diferentes, cuando las vio se sorprendió al ver que sus brazos y manos tenia un exoesqueleto.

Frenéticamente empezó a revisar todo su cuerpo, descubriendo que todo su cuerpo había cambiado y enseguida lo notó- Soy mi personaje de Yggdrasil- revisando su ropa de trabajo-Incluso tengo mis herramientas, esto no es posible- pensó en shock, después de una sesión de respiraciones y de contar varias veces de diez a uno, logro calmarse- Lo bueno es que mi personaje tenia mucha resistencia a la alta temperatura y por ser de sangre fría mi metabolismo no necesita mucho alimentos- pensó para después empezar a moverse en búsqueda de refugio, ya que aun es muy riesgoso, incluso con su alta resistencia, estar a la intemperie de un terreno tan hostil.

Después de lo que parecía horas de caminar por innumerable dunas, se encontró con una falla del terreno que rompía con la uniformidad del desierto, unas sierras.

Al acercarse al el noto una caverna perfecta para refugiarse, aunque camino con precaución debido a que era un perfecto circulo y por dentro sus paredes casi era totalmente lisa, era obvio que era artificial- Esto no es natural, es demasiado perfecto y extenso para serlo- reflexionó mientras analizaba la "caverna"- Tal vez sea una mina o un refugio, si es así espero que este abandonada, no se como reaccionaria si me vieran- pensó ante de adentrarse en ella. Era sorprendentemente largo el túnel casi no había luz, solo unos hongos luminosos, aunque gracias a sus nuevos rasgos podía ver perfectamente. Después de un tiempo se encontró con que el túnel se convertía en un red, dificultando un poco pero siguió explorando. Cuando empezó a escuchar gruñidos y pasa fuertes, se puso en guardia y siguió los ruidos. Después de un rato llego a una gran cámara, en ella se encontró con una imagen muy inusual. Había insectos gigantes cuadrúpedos, tenían grandes mandíbulas en posición vertical y con garras afiladas a sus costados- Muy interesante, por alguna razón me parecen conocidos- Pensó al verlos.

Estos grandes insectos se encontraban luchando entre ellos hasta la muerte, ya había muchos de ellos tirados sin vida con brutales heridas o descuartizados en toda la cámara. Mientras Amanomahitotsu se debatía si irse o seguir viendo, sitió un intenso zumbido que se originaba en su mente, cuando paro escucho una voz {Habilidad Adquirida: [Control de Enjambre]}-¿Qué?- pensó sorprendido pero salio de el cuando noto que los insecto dejaron de luchar y todos parecían que lo observaban. Cuando empezó a creer que lo atacarían, uno de ellos se acerco, era mas grande que todos los demás y de color negro con rayas rojas,. Cuando volvió a ponerse en guardia, sucedió algo que no esperaba.

Gran cerebro, estamos para servir- dijo una voz femenina, que aunque la escucho en su cabeza, sabía que su origen era de este insecto que tenía frente a el.

Parte 2

El continente Zeicopul es la masa de tierra mas grande de este mundo, Ultena. En el centro de el, se encuentra el gran desierto de Ginza, que es imposible habitar para los nativos de este mundo. Los nativos se encuentra cerca de las costas o de una fuente de agua potable.

Extendiéndose desde el noroeste hasta el sur del continente se halla la gran cordillera de Apicapu. En la mitología de los nativos son donde la tierra y el cielo se unen, y donde moran los dioses. De la cordillera nacen los caudales de agua, que permite la supervivencia de las civilizaciones que viven a sus pies o cerca de ellas.

Al norte encontramos la región montañosa de Muculpucu ubicada en la península de Analota. Su gran cantidad de manantiales a permitido a sus habitantes no depender de grandes caudales de agua para sobrevivir. Al noreste se encuentra la cordillera de Nipor donde nace el poderoso río Zajare, que da vida a la civilización del este del continente. También al este hallamos el archipiélago de Medillical y mas al sur la segunda masa terrestre de este mundo, Auntlian.

Los Nativos de Ultena, tienen cuatro grandes civilizaciones: Los Iguantu del oeste (verde), los Urkitas del sureste (rosa), los Enfiptos del este (violeta) y los Normisos del norte (naranja).

Los Iguantu es una civilización que se extiende en los sectores selváticos, montañosos y de llanuras húmeda.

Los Urkitas es una civilización que habita la península Itutuninka, su supervivencia depende de los ríos Tinga (norte), Yancun (Centro) y Eunfantina (Sur).

Los Enfiptos son la única civilización unificada políticamente.

Los Normisos se extiende principalmente en las regiones sierrosos de la península Normita y un poco en la parte norte de continente. Su organización social es de tribus y su cultura se enfoca en la guerra.

El punto rojo es la colmena Arachnids recientemente establecida, esta historia se establece cronológicamente después de la última película de Starship Troopers.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cerebro

Los arácnidos son una raza de invertebrados similares a insectos que gracias a la evolución tanto natural como planeada han obtenido la capacidad de colonizar otros mundos mediante esporas que dejan lanza al espacio. El medio que usan para ese fin son los insecto de plasma, los cuales pueden lanzar las esporas al espacio. Ya en el espacio las esporas entra en un estado de hibernación has que llegue a un planeta habitable, cuando llega a uno, lo primero que hace es producir escarabajos del tamaño de gatos, que empiezan a construir una colmena al rededor de la espora para protegerla. Después de asegurar la espora, empiezan a escarbar túneles para hacer una madriguera donde más tarde moverán la espora a ese sitio, después se eso las obreras agrandaron los túneles por cuatro metro de alto y tres de ancho. Cuando todos los el sistema estén con ese estándar, nacerán los guerreros los cuales son de un tamaño enorme, con mandíbulas y garras afiladas. Ellas protegen la naciente colmena y a los escarabajos, los cuales nunca dejan de construir y extender la red de túneles, sumado a la nueva tarea de alimentar a las guerreras, las cuales no se pueden alimentar solas. El alimento que consumen es un hongo que vino con la espora y que los escarabajos cultivan en túneles profundos y húmedos, que fertilizan con sus eses.

Cuando la colmena llega a un determinada cantidad de integrante, una guerrera evoluciona para convertirse en la jefa guerrera, la cual gana ciertas facultades mentales y control mental sobre sus hermanas aunque limitado, son las que organizan la colmena hasta que nazca el cerebro y el tome esa función. Cuando nazca el la espora morirá al cumplir su ultima función, la cual es ser antena de la comunicación con Behemecoytal la suprema mente de los arácnidos y la cual mantiene unida a la colmena hasta que nazca el cerebro. Después de su nacimientos las jefas guerreras empezaran a evolucionar en criaderas, las cuales producirán a todos y todas las integrante de la nueva colmena y con mas tiempo una de ella seguirá evolucionando hasta convertirse en una reina, la casta que esta al mismo nivel que los cerebros. Y en ese momento se puede hablar una verdadera colmena autónoma y ser oficialmente parte de el imperio arácnido.

Tras llegar a ese nivel de desarrollo, empiezan a nacer los tanques que escarabajos gigantes, saltadores que son iguales a las guerreras solo con alas y insectos de plasma que son escarabajos gigantes con grandes vientres los cuales pueden lanzar plasma y esporas al espacio.

En Ultema, la colmena solo había llegado a la etapa de jefas guerreras cuando Behemecoytal fue asesinado por la Federación, lo cual causo caos en la joven colmena, ya que el dios insecto era el que mantenía el orden en ella. Ante esto las jefas guerreras con algunas hermanas que controlaban, defendía a la espora de sus hermanas salvajes. Pero era una lucha del muy desigual, pues de cada cien miembros de la colmena ochenta eran salvajes, por eso era inevitable que sin la guía de una mente suprema, la colmena muriera.

Eso era el resultado final inevitable, hasta que una poderosa mente mucho más poderosa, que el del ya extinto dios insecto, apareció. Inmediatamente toda las guerreras salvajes y demás miembros de la colmena reconocieron su autoridad y volvieron al orden en ellas.

Una de las jefa guerreras, que se encontraba defendiendo uno de las cavernas principales, encontró a su nueva mente suprema y fue a reconocerla como tal.

Amanomahitotsu se encontraba muy desorientado, en uno momento estaba parado frente a un insecto gigante que le hablaba telepáticamente y al siguiente unas cucarachas gigantes lo alzaron y empezaron a llevarlo más profundo en la caverna, junto a su lado el mismo insecto femenino negro que le hablo al principio y rodeándolos cientos o miles de versiones mas pequeña de ella, aparentemente los escoltaba y no dejaban de aparecer mas y mas. Cuando llegaron a una gran caverna subterráneo, empezaron a hacer un circulo y en el medio de el, nueve insectos como la que estaba junto al el, lo esperaban.

Gran cerebro, estamos para servir- dijeron telepáticamente las nueve insectos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quiénes. Son. Ustedes?- pregunto con una voz aguda y entre cortada, el se sorprendió por su nueva voz, pero tampoco tanto. Ya que al tener un nuevo cuerpo, era lo más lógico que hubiera cambios, como por ejemplo el tono y forma de hablar.

Somos la jefes guerreras de esta colmena de arácnidos, nuestra función es servir a el gran cerebro y esperar que nazca el cerebro de esta en gestación para convertirnos en criaderas- Respondió la que estaba a mi lado. Aunque le contesto solo le abrió mas interrogantes que certezas.

Después de calmarse, volvió a comunicarse con ellas, más específicamente a la primera [Jefa Guerrera] que se encontró, para preguntarle todas sus preguntas y dudas con más detalle, a lo que ella le estuvo más que dispuesto a hacer. Como por ejemplo ¿Qué son lo arácnidas? ¿Qué son las jefas guerreras? ¿Qué era un [Cerebro]? y ¿Por qué lo estaban llamando Gran Cerebro?.

Gran cerebro, somos las especie más grande del universo, con capacidad de colonizar mundos, con una gran adaptabilidad a todos los ambiente... ( Así paso un rato contando sobre su raza, su biología, su estructura social, un poco de historia y sobre su antagonismo con la Federación) Como lo dije anteriormente, nosotras somos una casta temporal en la maduración de una joven colmena, para organizar a nuestras jóvenes hermanas obreras y guerreras... (Así le dijo sobre sus futuras etapas después del nacimiento del cerebro) El cerebro es la casta permanente más importante de una colmena, es el centro neurálgico de ella, la que garantiza que seamos la máxima organizadora y coordinación de ella, la [Mente Colmena]. Sin ella no serias nada... Y le decimos Gran Cerebro pues desde hace alguno ciclos, el cerebro de cerebros Behemecoytal se silencio y el caos se adueño de nuestra joven colmena, bueno hasta que otro gran cerebro tomo su lugar y restauro el orden, lo cual sería usted, nuestro gran cerebro- dijo la arácnida, ahora llamada Xatl. Decir que Amanomahitotsu estaba en shock seria poco, aunque ahora casi todas su interrogantes estaban cubiertas eso no quitaba que ahora era el supremo líder de una colmena de alienígenas invasores que también resultaban ser bichos gigantes. Pero eso no era el causante de su estado actual, era que ya se había dado cuenta porque les parecían familiares los arácnidos, ellos eran los principales antagonistas de la saga de Starship Troopers, una serie de obras y películas de mediado del siglo XX e inicio del Siglo XXI, que le gustaba bastante, aunque fuera propagando anti-democracia y pro dictadura. Y por lo que dijo Xatl aparentemente esta después de los acontecimientos de la última película, con la destrucción de OM-1 y la muerte del dios insecto.

Y ahora era el nuevo [Dios Insecto]- Esto es malo, realmente muy mal- No sólo que ahora era el líder de los antagonista sino que en su peor momento, estaba muy asustado- Si la Federación me encuentro, son cangrejos muerto- pensando en la bomba Q, un arma de destrucción planetaria.

Sus miedo, sin saberlo, fueron transmitidos por su relación telepática a la colmena, lo cual provocó mucha agitación en ellas y que las guerreras se pusieran en postura defensiva, rodeando a su gran cerebro. Las guerreras al no tener mucha capacidad mental, limita el campo de respuesta de ella y al sentir miedo de su amo, inmediatamente lo interpretan como si estuviera en peligro.

Al ver en peligro la seguridad de toda la colmena buscaran instintivamente asegurar la seguridad de el, rodeando con su cuerpos como un enjambre, las cucarachas forma la capa interna de protección y las Jefas Guerreras como última defensa. Si incluso las jefas guerreras lo hacen aunque al ser ellas también miembros claves de la estructura de la colmena, se encuentra en el centro del el, protegiendo al pilar de toda su mundo. A pesar de ser más listas que una guerrera común, su inteligencia sigue siendo totalmente menor del nivel de un cerebro por eso como sus hermanas, dieron una respuesta similar aunque se preguntaban cual es la verdadera razón de la angustia de su dios.

El ser supremo al darse cuenta de que los arácnidos lo empezaron a rodear, lo que lo preocupo por un momento pero rápidamente lo sintió, en su nueva relación psíquica con ellos. Que ellos estaban agitados y preocupado por el, lo cual le hice dar cuenta cuan estrecha era su nueva relación con ellos, sus sentimientos podían influir tanto positivamente como negativamente. El era ahora el pilar madre de toda su estructura social y biológica, su decisiones y sentimiento marca el rumbo que tomara la colmena,eso es un gran peso para el y eso que por lo que pudo sentir, es lo esta colmena la que ahora controla pero por lo que dijo Xatl, cuando nazca el cerebro se volverán mi antena a otras colmenas. Y cuando eso pase, me volveré parte de esta guerra interplanetaria entre ellos y los seres humanos, como nuevo líder de los arácnidos y tendré que enfrentar a su enemigo a muerte, no habla tregua.

Pero no podía dejar que esos pensamientos lo afectaron de nuevo si lo dejaba correr más, agitaría muchísimo más a su colmena- Ojala tuviera un supresor de emociones, sería muy útil ahora mismo- Suspiro menta- Pero ni modo, tendré que confrontarlo y superarlo... ¿Qué haría Momonga en este momento? mmm Enloquecer, hecho. Superarlo, hecho. Buscar toda la información posible, hecho. Hacer algo al respeto, no hecho. Triunfar, no hecho- Pensé con poco de nostalgia, recordando a su antiguo amigo y maestro de gremio. Siempre lamentaba no haber sido al cierre de Yggdrasil- Tal vez si hubiera estado con el, estaría en Nazarick y no en una colmena de insecto gigantes, pero si algo me enseño Momonga, es nunca rendirme ante los desafío y siempre superarlos- Pensé con determinación pero mis miedo vuelven de nuevo- Vamos soy uno de los nueve originales, si alguien puede soy uno de ellos- Me dije desterrando el miedo, volviendo mi atención a mi nuevo hogar y futuro imperio.

...¡Calmarse. todas! (Con eso toda la colmena se detuvo y su inquietud desapareció) Lo. Siento... por. lo. anterior. tenía miedo... pero. ahora. no. es el. momento... quiero. que. todas. vuelvan. a. trabajar. para. reconstruir y construir. la. colmena... para. que. en. el. futura. tengamos. posibilidad. de. vencer. a. la. federación... Pero. primero. tenemos. que. saber. todo. lo. posible. por. saber. donde. estamos. y saber. todo. de. el. para. ver. como. usarlo. para. nuestro. benefició... yo. Amanomahitotsu. su. nuevo. cerebro. de. cerebro. se. los ordenas- dijo acostumbrándome a mi nueva forma de hablar. Su discurso aunque era innecesario, ya que la ellas se comunican telepáticamente pero la ordenes y emociones que su amo expulsaba de el, las revitalizo, dándoles una tarea lo cual era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ya que su vida no tiene sentido sin alguna tarea que hacer.

Sus ordenes son nuestras metas, Gran Cerebro- Dijeron las jefas guerreras al unisono pero el sintió que era toda la colmena- Bien, eso si que fue agotador por suerte esa sesiones de actuación de Ulbert fue una experiencia muy útil en este instante (suspiro). Espero que vuelva a verlos- Se dijo a si mismo y volviéndonlo una de sus metas pero eso ser para más tarde, primero lo primero, tener garantizado su supervivencia, que ahora esta ligado a esta colmena pues no tiene realmente a otro lugar a donde recurrir y además que clase de idiota sería si no agarra esta oportunidad, pero solo el futuro dirá si fue la decisión correcta o no.


	3. Capítulo 2: colmena

Amanomahitotsu fue sorprendido por la cantidad de daño que se había hecho, por los que las pocas arácnidas pensante llaman [Periodo Especial], un nombre que refleja lo que fue un momento de caos de un forma en que tapara la vergüenza y dolor que se experimento, ellas esperan que una situación así nunca vuelva a pasar. Eso es la razón por la cual prácticamente han "aprisionado" a el herrero de Nazarick en la parte profunda de la caverna que había en ese sector del nido, aunque eso no significa que le restrinjan todos sus movimientos, solo que no lo dejan ir a sectores del nido muy cercanas a la superficie pero fuera de eso, puede ir a donde quiera solo que ni en un solo momento el se encuentra solo. Siempre se encontraba rodeado por muchas cucarachas, guerreras y por la [Jefe Guerrera], Xatl, la cual se volvió como una especie de guía para el y le ayudaba a dar sentido a los nuevos sucesos que le estaban pasando.

Uno de ellos es que con el tiempo fragmentos de datos junto a como un ruido extraño empezaba a llegar a su mente, lo cual lo dejo muy desconcertado y nervioso al pensar que se estaba volviendo loco pero gracias a Xatl, quien le dio una breve pero calmante explicación de lo que le estaba pasando a el. Inició cuando Amanomahitotsu intentaba calmarse y la jefe guerrera al sentir su confusión junto a que ella es de la casta más inteligente, por ahora, que hay en la colmena, ella se acerco a el para pedir lo que estaba mal a lo que el herrero de Nazarick le menciono sobre los fragmentos de datos y ruidos extraño que venía escuchando en su mente.

No es nada de que preocuparse, gran cerebro Amanomahitotsu, es solo que su conexión con la mente de la colmena esta madurando- Así es como telepáticamente le empezó a explicar sobre uno de los rasgos biológicos más característicos de la especie arácnida, la [Mente colectiva].

Debido a su nueva habilidad [Control de Enjambre], puedo hacer contacto con la mente colectiva de la colmena, lo cual en circunstancias normales hubiera sido resistido por ella pero debido a que en ese momento se encontraba en caos por la falta del rasgo más importante de ella, la [Mente Central] osea la pieza angular que mantenía el orden de la mente colectiva como también para la organización y coordinación de todos los individuo de la colmena. La cual si hubiera estaba, hubiera intentado resistido al [Control de Enjambre] de Amanomahitotsu pero debido su total ausencia en ese momento, la habilidad recientemente adquirida no tuvo ningún inconveniente en tomar las riendas de la mente colectiva, se podría decir que encontró el barca sin capitán y se auto proclamo "capitán" sin problema.

Eso significa que tomo el papel de [Mente Central] de mente colectiva de la colmena arácnida, lo que implica que su mente se volvió repentinamente en el punto neurálgico de las decena de miles de individuos que componen la mente colectiva, osea toda la información que cada uno de ellas recolecta termina la mente de Amanomahitotsu. Aunque al principio no lo noto pues su conexión con ella se encontraba todavía en una etapa de inmadura, lo que significaba que toda esa información era administrada por subconsciente pero con el tiempo su conexión empezó a madurar, lo que implica que su inconsciente tome menos información y que la conciencia, oseaAmanomahitotsu, tome más de ella. Eso implica que empiece a recibir más y más información lo que hace que su mente consciente, la cual no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos estímulos como tareas, tenga que ajustarse a esta situación a marcha forzada, lo que genera la aparición repentina de datos sueltos como el extraño ruido en su mente.

Esos son los efectos secundarios de su maduración forzada como mente central de la colmena, fue tranquilizante saber la causo de su condición pero eso no quería decir que no fuera una experiencia muy incomoda para uno de los nueve originales, aunque solo eran etapas temporal hasta que su mente se ajustara a su nueva tarea. Pero para Amanomahitotsu fue agonizante cuando su maduración entro en su última etapa, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, ya que pasaba de un estado de conciencia a inconsciencia constantemente mediante que los datos sueltos se volvían cada vez más grandes y más complejos como organizados, lo que fue una gran agonía para el pero tuvo un alivio cuando finalmente perdió definitivamente la conciencia, mientras su conexión mental junto a su mente terminaba de madurar para afrontar su nuevas funciones.

Cuando finalmente recupero la conciencia, se encontraba rodeado de cucarachas y guerreras, las cuales siempre se encontraba atendiendo sus necesidades como protegiéndolo, lo cual fue muy agobiante para el herrero pero viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, ahora estaba recibiendo todos los datos de la mente colectiva sin ningún inconveniente y bien estructurada, lo que le permitía hacerse un mapa mental de toda la colmena junto a su estado junto con la ubicación de cada uno de los miembros de la mente colectiva. Ahora podía saber con certeza cuanto arácnidos tenía en sus dominios como su estado, era extraño al principio era como tener un menú como en YGGDRASIL pero todo en su cerebro de invertebrado que ahora poseía una supermente, no lo podía ver en el sentido normal de la palabra pero sabía que era cada cosa y como buscar datos especifico, ect era extraño al principio pero al final se termino acostumbrado y ahora era hasta natural para el.

Esa nueva capacidad le permitió saber como se encontraba la colmena y lo que recibió fue todo menos bueno, un gran sector de su colmena se había derrumbado por los sucesos del [Periodo Especial] junto a que un tercio de la población original que tenía la colmena había muerto, tanto por el caos de no tener una mente central lo que hizo que se atacaran entre ellas como aplastadas por los túneles que se derrumbaron. El esta de la colmena no nada bueno pero no era un desastre total, al menos las [Cavernas Principales] (1) todavía seguía relativamente intactas como algunas cavernas secundarias y toneles, aunque esos últimos eran los más dañados.

Las cucarachas estaban trabajando sin parar, desde que Amanomahitotsu asumió el control y restauro el orden en la colmena, para limpiar y reconstruir la colmena, lo que es una tarea titánica pero las cucarachas nacieron para realizar esas tareas, así que las obras de restauración iban a toda marcha pero igual tardaría su tiempo en que la colmena recuperara su gloria original. El herrero de Nazarick estaba maravillada al "ver" mentalmente la coordinación de todas las obras, era como si ninguno de sus movimientos fuera malgastados, todo era eficiente y bien coordinada para Amanomahitotsu, que originalmente fue humano, fue hasta un poco aterrador ver a tantos seres trabajar como si fueran un solo ser y aun más al darse cuenta de que era su ahora super mente la que permitía todo esto. Ah algo que también "aprendió" instintivamente era como bloquear su emociones de la mente colectiva, lo cual fue raro ya que fue hasta natural hacerlo, incluso si nunca lo había hecho o ni siquiera supiera como hacerlo pero igual ahora sabía hacerlo con total naturalidad. Lo cual fue una buena cosa ya que el herrero de Nazarick no quería repetir lo que sucedió hace un tiempo, cuando sus emociones provocaron una reacción masiva de toda su ahora colmena.

Pero volviendo al tema del nido. Era evidente, por los datos que estaba recibiendo, que sin su intervención fortuita toda la colmena hubiera muerto en poco tiempo, ya en el momento en que el hizo su acto de presencia, las [Jefas Guerreras], solo controlaban apenas el 20 % de la colmena. Siendo solo la cámara principal osea la caverna más grande y donde estaba resguardada la espora arácnida, la clave para la supervivencia de la colmena y por eso el sector más resguardada en el [Periodo Especial]; pero fuera de eso, no mucho más, solo una caverna al sur de la principal y otra al este, la cual es una [Caverna Jardín] (2), osea donde se cultivaba el hongo arácnido, la principal fuente de comida de la dieta arácnida.

Eso caverna era uno de los punto claves de la colmena, ya que por razones geológicas las rocas de ellas tenía fuentes de agua dentro de ellas, lo cual generaba el ambiente húmedo que era requerido para cultivar esta variante del [Hongo Arácnido]. Digo variante pues este hongo había evolucionado con los arácnidos, lo cual les doto de una gran capacidad adaptativa a cualquier habiente alienígena que los arácnidos colonizaran pero a diferencia de los arácnidos, este hongo después de adaptarse a un ambiente no podía volver a evolucionar para sobrevivir en otro, como los arácnidos. Eso significa que existe tantas variantes de este hongo como colmenas arácnidas, cada una diferente debido a la evolución que tienen para prospera en cada mundo en donde los arácnidos han echado raíces pero siempre cumpliendo la tarea de ser el alimento base de ellas.

Esa es la razón por la cual era una prioridad controlar esta área de la colmena , ya que si controlaban esta caverna tendía su fuente de alimento asegurado para ellas, y con el tiempo los arácnidos salvajes al no poder alimentarse terminarían muriendo de inanición. Así es, la estrategia de las jefas guerreras para aguantar el periodo especial era manteniendo segura la espora como su fuente de alimento, para resistir el caos y esperar a que las "hermanas salvajes" murieran sea por atacarse entre si como por hambre. Aunque no era la estrategia que les gustaría, era la única que podían realizar con los limitados recursos que tenían en ese momento, el fin era la supervivencia de la colmena nada más importaba, esa era la lógica que seguían.

La estrategia le sirvió por un tiempo pero lamentable no contaron con que una de las jefas guerrera muriera y que justo la que se encontraba en la caverna jardín, lo cual provoco que aumentara la cantidad de salvajes y para empeora la situación, justo en un área clave. Eso obligo a la jefa arácnida más vieja y fuerte, Xatl, a tener que ir a exterminar a las salvajes de ese sector, lo cual provoco que se debilitaran las defensas oeste y norte de la caverna principal. La situación era muy difícil y cada vez iba a peor, con la más fuerte de las jefas guerrera ocupada en el este, las defensas occidentales venían decayendo, si no hubiera sido por la aparición del nuevo "gran cerebro", quien instauro su autoridad, la hermanas salvajes hubiera llegado a la espora y la colmena se hubiera extinguido.

Pero por suerte, el herrero de Nazarick había salvado la situación, eso es una de las razones por las que inmediatamente las arácnidas lo llevaron a la aparte profunda de la caverna jardín donde estaría más protegido y tendría más salidas de escape. Aunque las jefas guerreras querían llevar a su amo a la caverna principal, pero sus instintos más primitivo se hicieron cargo de ellas y de toda la colmena, ese instinto dictaba "¡PROTEGER! ¡PROTEGER A EL GRAN CEREBRO! ¡NADA MÁS IMPORTA!". Ese mismo instinto era el que motivaba a las jefas guerreras a seguir combatiendo hasta su último aliento, un instinto propio de la especie arácnida, el "proteger la colmena" lo que significa protege la mente colectiva osea protege a la mente central y ese sería ahora Amanomahitotsu.

Es por eso que no le dejaban de vigilar y reguardar, era normal para su especie cuidar a los cerebros con todo que estuviera a su disposición pero debido a la situación actual, no era solo proteger a un cerebro, era proteger a un gran cerebro, un cerebro de cerebro, el amo supremo de su especie, el nuevo [Dios Insecto], al [Emperador Arácnido]. Osea las medidas que se estaban tomando para su cuidado era las más extremas que podía realizar esta joven colmena, en especial en la etapa de maduración de su joven supremo amo porque instintivamente sabían la importancia que tenía Amanomahitotsu en el futuro no solo de su colmena sino de todo su especie. Pero por ahora solamente era una joven colmena en una etapa infantil que tiene a su cuidado a un joven emperador arácnido.

A pesar de que las jefas guerreras no eran tan inteligentes o poderosas como un cerebro, sabían claramente la importancia que tenían en proteger a su amo y darían su vida por garantizar su seguridad, ya que sus vida son nada en comparación con la de Amanomahitotsu.

Y hablando de nuestro herrero favorito, el se encontraba ya bastante agobiado por todos los cuidados que a su apunto de vista era excesivo, prácticamente era tratado como si fuera porcelana. Una de esas cucarachas casi le da de comer de boca a boca, o mejor dicho de mandíbula a mandíbula, lo cual casi le da un infarto por suerte para Amanomahitotsu no ha vuelto a pasar aunque tiene que admitir que sabor de ese hongo era muy bueno, al menos para su nuevo cuerpo.

En varias ocasiones intento salir del lugar en donde se encontraba para siempre ser retenido por Xatl o otra jefa guerrera diciéndole mentalmente "no es seguro" y "pronto nos moveremos". Y aunque el podría obligarlas a dejarla salir, el malestar que generaba dentro de mente colectiva era tan fuerte que para no causar problemas a una ya cansada colmena elegir seguir quedarse aunque estaba decidido a salir cuando el panorama fuera mejor y la colmena estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Pero mientras esperaba, aprovecho el tiempo para practicar sus nuevas habilidades y capacidades obtenidas por el [Control de Enjambre], generalmente controlando a algunas cucarachas o guerrera a su alrededor, las cuales hay a miles aunque también empezó a familiarizarse con su nuevo cuerpo, como con sus pinzas entre otras cosas. También estuvo comprobando si aun tenía sus habilidades que poseía en YGGDRASIL, lo cual resulto que aun las conservaba y para su buena suerte pudo comprobar que aun tenía su inventario, aunque como con la información de la mente colectiva era todo en su mente. Incluso empezó a ver si sus hechizos aun funcionaban, y fue satisfactorio para el saber que aun los tenía.

El primer hechizó que uso fue uno de nivel 5 [Dragon Lightning], Amanomahitotsu especializo a su avatar en la profesión de [Artesanía] tanto que tiene el título de [Maestro Artesano], pero eso fue cuando Ainz Ooal Gown ya estaba establecido y bien posicionado dentro de la comunidad como el "gremio maligno". Sin embargo, en sus primeros días en YGGDRASIL no pudo especializarse en artesanía pues al ser un jugador con un avatar [heteromórfico] fue constantemente perseguido por otros jugadores no hereromórfico. Lo que hizo que se viera obligado a aprender algunas habilidades de combate y mágicas, más específicamente las ramas de [Ataque Pesado] y [Elementales] que después, ya en Ainz Ooal Gown, reformo para convertirlos en [Trabajo Pesado] y [Artesanía Elemental]. Lo que implica que paso sus habilidades de ataque a artesano, lo que causo que perdiera gran partes de habilidades ofensivas aunque no todas, algunas de ellas son sus habilidades elementales aunque solo de nivel 1 al 6 y que solo podía usar pocas veces al día.

Gracias a ese hecho, todavía podía usar el hechizo elemental [Eléctrico] de nivel 5 para su prueba, la cual consistía en apuntar a la pared de la caverna escavada por los arácnidos aunque primero comprobó por la mente colectiva que si se destruía no provocaría un derrumbe y luego hizo que todas las arácnidas se retiraran de la zona de prueba. Ya que por lo que recordaba, la Federación usaba cercas electrificadas, las cuales eran muy efectivas contra las arácnidas guerreras en general, así que hizo que todas se retiraran lo más lejos posible.

Lo cual hicieron aunque cerca de el aun tenía algunas cucarachas y Xatl, la cual siempre se encuentra cerca de su amo, en todo momento y lugar. Con todos los preparativos hechos, Amanomahitotsu, levanto su brazo derecho, no tenaza, y con uno de sus dedos con exoesqueleto, apunto a la pared indicada para iniciar la prueba.

¡Dragon Lightning!- Dijo el jefe artesano de Nazarick con su nuevo tono de voz, mientras que en su dedo se formaba una pequeña esfera de color azul, que de ella salia chispas y pequeños rayos azul. Eso escena duro unos segundo pero para Xatl fue una eternidad, ella se encontró fascinada y aterrerada por el hechizo elemental de su amo, fascinada pues la luz que emitía era casi hipnótica pero al mismo tiempo aterrada, pues gracias a la mente colectiva sabían que lo que estaba saliendo de su gran cerebro era sumamente peligroso, lo cual le genero mucha preocupación la seguridad de el. Pero pronto se calmo al no recibir ninguna señal física o mental de que la integridad de su amo suprema se encontrara en riesgo, aunque no bajo la guardia, por si acaso.

Pero volviendo con Amanomahitotsu, de su dedo salio un rayo el cual no tardo en impactar en la pared indicada, la cual fue parcialmente destruida, lo cual lo dejo satisfecho- Éxito- Pensó muy contento por el resultado- Ahora no estoy tan indefenso- Pensó con satisfacción al saber que si se encontraba con la Federación el no estaría tan indefenso, esa emoción positiva fue trasmitida en la mente colectiva, lo que hizo que el estado de animo mejorara en ella aunque no supieran exactamente el porqué, Pero igual, si la mente central estaba feliz toda la colmena estaba feliz y nada más importaba para ellas.

Mientras que todas la colmena se encontraba más animada, en la cámara donde se encontraba Amanomahitotsu, las cucarachas y algunas guerreras ya se encontraba alrededor del lugar de impacto, por diversas razones. Las cucarachas, al ser las obrera de la colmena, se encontraban inspeccionando los daños hechos a la pared de la colmena, mientras que la guerreras solo se encontraba echando un ojo por pura curiosidad, la curiosidad de casta guerrera no es por casualidad sino que es un rasgo desarrollado apropósito. Aunque no lo parezca en el campo de batalla este rasgo les permite ser más eficaces, principalmente para encontrar aberturas entre otras cosas que le permitan cumplir con su misión encomendada aunque eso también hace que la frase " _la curiosidad mato al gato_ " se cumpla, lo que significa que siempre haya muchas muertes, aveces incluso cómicas, entre ellas pero los arácnidos no se preocupan por eso, siempre hay muchas más guerreras para reemplazan a las caídas.

La especie arácnida no conoce los términos de "individuo" o "auto conservación", todo lo contrarió su naturaleza colectiva hace que lo único que les preocupen sea la seguridad de la colmena, no importa las unidades que tengan que perder, para su visión del mundo, lo único que les importa es la supervivencia de la estructura, osea la colmena que significa mantener la mente central. Ya que sin ella, toda su estructura, su mundo, no tiene propósito y solo la anarquía reinaría en ella, pero no una anarquía natural la cual pueda encontrar un equilibrio natural sino una anarquía total. Lo que implica la destrucción total de ellas. Eso se debe a que sin mente central no existe la mente colectiva, si ella no existe la colmena y sin no hay colmena no existen los arácnidos.

Pero volviendo a la zona de prueba, donde se encontraba ahora las cucarachas con algunas guerreras también se encontraba Amanomahitotsu junto a Xatl, para inspeccionar los resultados de su prueba con sus propios ojos. Ya que el ahora mente suprema de los arácnidos quería dar un vistazo de cerca a la zona de impacto de su hechizo aunque realmente no era necesario, pues la información de la misma venía de las cucarachas por medio de la mente colectiva pero para Amanomahitotsu era demasiado técnica su información recibida por eso decidió dar su propia mirada a ella. Ya que el consideraba que tal vez podría encontrar información que las arácnidas no pudiera, ya sea porque no la vean o la descarten como irrelevante. Lo cual para el, que conoció a Momonga y Punitto Moe, se le pego la costumbre de valorar la recolección de cualquier dato, sin importar cual sea ya que si algo aprendió en Ainz Ooal Gown es valorar todo trozo de información, sin importar si parece inútil a primera vista pues es posible que a futuro sea clave para entender el contexto como formular una respuesta al mismo.

Mientras se encontraba haciendo eso, noto algo que las arácnidas no registraron. Eso era unos pequeños pero igualmente visibles, cristales de color azul que se habían formado en las circunferencia del epicentro del impacto. Eso lo genero curiosidad, tanto que intento agarrar una muestra de ella, solo para recibir una pequeña descarga, la cual no fue mucha pero si lo suficiente para hacer que retrocediera- Fascinante, muy fascinante. Parecen ser residuos de [Dragon Lightning] pero me pregunto ¿Cómo es que se formaron?- Pensó el herrero de Nazarick, mientras se debatía la razón de la formación de lo que el reconoció como [Cristales Elementales: Eléctrico] un ítems comunes de encontrar en YGGDRASIL pero que no pensaba que se pudieran formar en el universo de Starship Troopers.

Aunque realmente no es un elemento útil por si solo, si son sus derivados como, si estas especializado en [Alquimia], como ingredientes para determinadas pociones o para crear [Imbuir Armas] con ese elemento. O si eres un [Artesano Elemental], puedes forjar armamento, equipamiento, etc que tenga afinidad a ese elemento, lo que haga que pueda usar ese elemento o que sea resistente a el. En la práctica los alquimistas la tienen más fácil, ya que no necesitan tantos puntos de experiencia para usar todo el potencial de los [Cristales Elementales], lo cual opuestos para los [Artesanos Elementales] que necesitan muchos más puntos para que sus creaciones fueran útiles, eso quiere decir que los ítems creados son tan fuertes como el nivel de esa especialización.

Una ejemplificación de eso, es que un alquimista puede crear un [Imbuir Arma] en niveles relativamente bajos, pero sus efectos de potenciar el ítem en donde se usa sigue muy altos, mientras que para los artesanos elementales tienen una ventaja, ya que pueden crear sus propios ítems con ese elemento pero su nivel depende siempre de que tan alto sea su especialización con esa habilidad, por eso si eres bajo su nivel los ítems que podía crear seria de clase baja o media aunque mientras más altos sea su nivel más fuerte se aran tus creaciones.

Son esas diferencias las que hace que la rama de los alquimistas fuera más popular que la de artesano, la cual era mucho menos popular aunque eso depende siempre del jugador/a como Amanomahitotsu, que todo su avatar esta especializado en todos las ramas de la profesión de [Artesano] por lo cual tiene el título de [Maestro Artesano], lo que hace que todas sus habilidades relacionadas se potencien.

Pero volviendo con Amanomahitotsu, el se encontraba fascinado por las posibilidades que estos cristales le podían abrir no solo a el sino a toda la colmena- Esplendido, si puedo cosechar más de estos cristales podía tener una base para la creación de muchos ítems muy útiles para mi protección como para mi colmena- Pensó muy contento, maquinando un sin fin de posibilidades que podía realizar con estos cristales y con sus derivados- Mmm Me pregunto si ya que si los cristales elementales se pueden formar también otros elementos y habilidades de YGGDRASIL se pueden obtener. Seria genial para todas las arácnidas obtener [Resistencia Elemental] al fuego y electricidad como también [Refuerzo], para aumentar su fuerza o [Resistencia a Proyectiles] como [Resistencia a Explosiones] para combatir a la Infantería móvil de la Federación- Pensó con entusiasmo, mientra su imaginaba todo el potencial posible- Tal vez también [Resistencia Psíquica], para defendernos de los psíquicos, como [Resistencia a Envenenamiento] para aguantar la radiación de las armas nucleares que la Federación usa como para resistir ambientes radiactivos, aunque eso último tal vez no sea necesario ya que los arácnidos, por lo que recuerdo, pueden andar sin problema en el espació exterior sin ningún perjuicio para ellas- Pensó el herrero de Nazarick, el cual estaba muy emocionado- Mejor me calmo, como se dice un paso a la vez, primero tengo descubrir como es que aparecieron incluso esos cristales- Se dijo a si mismo, después de darse cuenta que su mente se estaba dejando llevar por su entusiasmo.

Mientras que se calmaba e iniciaba a preguntarse la razón de la creación de los cristales, sin su conocimiento directo, algo fascinante estaba pasando a nivel celular en toda la colmena. Ya es sabido de la naturaleza colectiva pero tal vez no se den cuenta lo íntimamente relacionado con la biología arácnida como lo que tiene relación con ello, esta relación es tan profundo que la mente central esta totalmente vinculado con su biología, tanto que la puede modificar a gusto para cumplir su fin. Eso también esta relacionado con lo que rodea a los arácnido, como por ejemplo el [Hongo Arácnido], la cual esta en todo la colmena, que ha evolucionado junto a los arácnidos dura millones de años por lo cual no es extraño que tenga un vínculo con la mente colectiva aunque obviamente en menor grado que con los arácnido pero aun así un vínculo.

Por eso, cuando Behemecoytal murió, estos organismos también se encontraron en una crisis, ya que sin la mente central, algo tan importante para su biología era cuestión de tiempo antes de que murieran y antes de que apareciera Amanomahitotsu, se encontraban en un estado moribundo por lo cual se estructura celular se encontraba dañada. Es por eso cuando se restauro la mente central, su estructura se restauro pero debido a los nuevos rasgo de la mente central y a que su condición no estaba en su mejor estado, la restauración de su estructura celular fue guiada por la biología nueva de la mente central. Lo cuales no eran los únicos, ya que toda la colmena estaba pasando por esta re estructuración biológica para adaptarse a la biología de la mente central aunque por ahora los más afectados son los [Hongos Arácnidos].

Este hecho hizo que habilidades de poseía la mente central fueran incorporada a los hongo, los que su propia biología hizo que cuando los hongos que residían en la pared donde impacto el hechizo de Amanomahitotsu, estos organismo no murieran sino todo lo contrario, ellos se nutrieron y adsorbieran las cualidades de la misma, lo cual provoco que el hongo formara un residuo cristalino con los atributos elementales del hechizo. Eso implica que se acababa de formar una nueva cepa del hongo, el cual puede formar cristales elementales de electricidad, eso era algo que Amanomahitotsu no entiende por el momento, por eso decidió que las cucarachas no tocaran esos cristales, por su seguridad, y que las vigilaran, pues a futuro planea usarlo, esa decisión inadvertidamente significa que una nueva jardín de hongos se estaba formando, un jardín de hongos de cristales mágicos.

Aunque eso no sera tan complicada, ya que esta caverna es donde se encuentran los principales jardines de hongo de la colmena, aunque ellos se encuentran un poco lejos de la actual ubicación de Amanomahitotsu. Las cavernas de cultivo están formadas para varias cámaras interconectadas por habías cavernas segundarías, estas cámaras son muy húmedas ya que fueron cavadas en rocas con agua en su interior aunque eso no significa que solo por eso sea húmeda, también las cucarachas traen agua de una caverna más profundo que se encuentra debajo de las cámaras de cultivo y conectado por una caverna vertical, que esta conectada a ellas. Esta caverna más profunda es donde se formo una laguna artificial, la cual se conecta con un río subterráneo, lo que le proporciona el agua necesaria para el cultivo de los hongo arácnido y como abono las eses de toda la colmena, las cuales son traído a estas cavernas por las cucarachas, las obreras de la colmena.

La cucarachas o Escarabajo de arena arkeliano para la humanidad, son las obreras de la colmena, las que escavan, mantienen, limpian y reparan todo lo que se trate de la estructura de la colmena, son las que limpian las eses de las guerreras, llevándolas a las cámaras de cultivos. También se encarga de la limpieza de los cadáveres, a los cuales despellejan y desmontan para la reutilización de sus elementos, tanto para alimentación como para otras cosos. Y además de eso también son usadas para transportar objetos, como escombros, o otros arácnidos tanto por su importancia o por su incapacidad de moverse por si solo, sea por su peso, como un cerebro, o porque se encuentren lesionadas.

Ellas son las cuidadoras de los jardines de hongo arácnidos, las que desde que la primera generación que salen de la espora, una de sus principales tareas es la creación, cuidado y cultivo de los jardines, ya que sin ellas no sería posible la creación de una verdadera colmena. Pero el cultivo de ellos no es fácil, este hongo para que se pueda convertir en la comida que necesita los arácnidos se necesita, dependiendo de la variedad, determinado elementos para que se desarrollen. Uno de ellos es que estén en constante humedad aunque el más importante es que siempre debe tener como fertilizante excremento de arácnido, pues sino este hongo no florece y se queda como un organismo unicelular, como en el resto de la colonia.

Esa es la razón por lo cual, las cucarachas, siempre deben estar vigilando los jardines pues si alguno de esos elemento falta, en especial el último mencionado, las hongo se no florecerán y eso significa hambre en la colmena. Es esa relación tan estrecha con ello, que hizo que por instinto las cucarachas no notaran los cristales, ya que son productos de sus hongo por lo cual lo toman como si fuera algo natural en la colmena aunque en realidad no lo fuera. Pero lo registraron cuando su supremo señor, les ordeno que no tocara esta [colonia de hongo] y que la " _vigilaran_ ", esta última orden para ellas implicaban más que que simplemente vigilar, sino que también las cuidaras, lo que con la orden de " _no tocar_ " significa que un nuevo jardín se tiene que hacer para estos hongo y al ser una orden directa de su dios no hay ninguna duda en crear este nuevo jardín aunque ya halla otros, pero uno orden del [cerebro de cerebro] es absoluta aunque esta orden fue interpretada por los instinto arácnidos de las cucarachas.

Pero mientras que esto sucedía, Amanomahitotsu ya se estaba yendo a otra ubicación de la caverna o "guardería" como lo llama el, donde le dejan andar si restricciones alguna aunque ya haya visto por completo a la caverna, pero eso no le importa. En su mente todavía seguía intrigada por la aparición de los [cristales elementales] y lo que eso podría implicar a el como también su usa para la colmena- Es más que claro que todavía puedo usar todo mi arsenal que tenía en YGGDRASIL y con la aparición de esos cristales, esta confirmado que en este mundo o universo o como sea, puede existir elementos de YGGDRASIL- Pensó emocionado- Eso significa que si juego bien mis carta, no solo podré protegerme sino a todo mi colmena... Es extraña, desde que me desperté todos mis pensamiento siempre termine en MI colmena... Y también que siempre me refiera a las arácnidas como "mi colmena", creo que tiene algo que ver con que sea ahora el soy nuevo "dios insecto"- Pensó intrigado pero no le dio mucha más importancia por ahora se encargaba de pensar en forma de defenderse a el y a su colmena de la Federación mientras paseaba por la caverna "guardería" en donde se encontraba encerrado.

Aunque para su alivio al menos tenía a Xatl, eso era porque era la única arácnida con la que podía tener una conversación medianamente coherente aunque ella tenía algunas limitaciones por solo una jefa guerrera pero paraAmanomahitotsu le bastaba.

Xatl. Dime. (captando la atención de la mencionada) ¿A. Ustedes. Realmente. No. Les. Importa. Que. No. Sea. Un. Arácnido?- Pregunto Amanomahitotsu, una de las muchas pregunta que se le había pasado por su cerebro de invertebrado y siendo una que le mantenía más preocupa. Ya que no le parecía natural que todo una especie de repente aceptaran estar bajo el mando de alguien que ni siquiera era de su especie o al menos eso le decía los remanente de su antigua vida como humano.

No entiendo, Amanomahitotsu-sama es el gran cerebro, el gran cerebro es la mente colectiva, la mente colectiva es la colmena y la colmena son los arácnidos- Dijo Xatl, mientra inclinaba su cabeza a un costado, lo cual debe a entender su desconcierto por la pregunta, esa acción fue tomada por Amanomahitotsu como extrañamente adorable, le hacía recordar a un cachorro pero solo más grande, con exoesqueleto y con el potencial de destrozar fácilmente a un humano. Si, muy adorable, tan adorable como extraño aunque Amanomahitotsu pensó que puede ser por su nuevo cuerpo, el cual no solo lo cambio físicamente sino mentalmente, lo que significa que su forma de ver las cosas cambie, lo que hace que el extraño gesta de la jefe guerrera le parezca sumamente adorable.

Pero fuera de eso, la respuesta que le dio no satisfizo su pregunta un poco le alivio que para ella no fuera un problema pero no sabía si esta sería la respuesta también de arácnidos más inteligentes. Esa era una de sus grandes dilemas que formulo su mente, la reacción de otros arácnidos con conciencia a el, un ser no arácnido que se había apoderado de una de sus colmenas y dependiendo de su reacción como lo afectarían, pero por el momento ese era un problema lejano y no le dio más importancia cuando por la mente colectiva sintió que algo cambio, aunque no era malo si era un cambio pero debido a su inexperiencia con la mente colectiva no pudo interpretar su significado.

Amanomahitotsu-sama las cavernas principales están totalmente restauradas, ya es segura poder iniciar nuestro traslado a corazón de la colmena- Dijo Xatl muy contenta, muy seguramente por que la colmena se encontraba más cerca de restaura su gloria pasada para luego superarla.

El corazón de la colmena es la caverna más grande de nuestro nido también el lugar más seguro de ella, por eso es el lugar en donde se encuentra la espora y donde kami-sama se encontrara más seguro- Dijo Xatl muy contenta, Amanomahitotsu estaba por preguntar como aprendió su vocabulario japones, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando de repente se encontró embuelto por un enjambre de guerreras y cucarachas, las cuales se encontraba en preparación para trasladar de la forma más segura a amo supremo de los arácnidos al corazón de la colmena.

Para eso inundaron con sus cuerpos el trayecto en donde iba a pasar su señor y envolviendo e su amo en una gran pelota formado por sus cuerpos, muy similar a como lo hicieron cuando Amanomahitotsu se había aterrorizado por la idea de la bomba Q, pero esta vez no era para proteger a su amo de un peligro sino para su traslado seguro de un sector de la colmena a otro, en este caso al corazón de ella. Pero eso era algo que Amanomahitotsu no sabía y por eso no pudo evitar pensar- No de nuevo- Pensó con resignación y confusión pero no hizo nada más, ya que había aprendido que nada que hiciera su colmena sea para lastimarlo por eso no se resistió y se dejo llevar por el enjambre su colmena.

Nota: Si pregunta ¿Por qué no Amanomahitotsu sabe? Es por su conexión con la colmena es todavía más inconsciente que consciente y si también se preguntan ¿Por qué las arácnidos hacen cosas que a Amanomahitotsu no le gusta? Es que por el momento, lo que esta rigiendo sus movimientos son sus instintos de proteger la colmena.

Posdata: Feliz año nuevo del calendario Gregoriano para todes ustedes, les deseo lo mejor y les agradezco por disfrutar mis obras. Nos leemos pronto :D


	4. Capítulo 3: el corazón de la colmena

Capítulo 3: el corazón de la colmena

Nuevamente Amanomahitotsu se encontraba rodeado por cientos o miles de arácnidos y como la anterior vez, se encuentra en el centro de la gran bola hecha por sus nuevos subordinados para protegerlos. Aunque está vez el herrero de Nazarick se encontraba tranquilo, pues no se encuentra en medio de una crisis nerviosa como la anterior vez y también sabe la razón para estar en ella, que es su transporte físico a la caverna principal del nido arácnido, el corazón de colmena.

Bueno, aun sigue sintiéndose un poco nervioso todavía por la posibilidad de lo que pasaría en el futura y como también con su interacción con otros arácnidos inteligente o si se encuentre con la Federación junta a otras preocupaciones que llenaban la mente del nuevo dios Insecto. Pero por el momento dejo esos hipotéticos escenarios para más tarde, he intento relajarse un poco mientras intentaba pasar el tiempo en otras cosas, Después de todo, es malo para el si se preocupa demasiado por situaciones que se encontraba fue de su control y que esperaba que no pasara en un futuro cercano.

Es así como en estos momentos Amanomahitotsu se encontraba viendo lo que su nueva habilidad recientemente adquirida [Control de Enjambre] tenía en su rama de sub-habilidades como también familiarizarse con ellas. Lo que pudo hallar fue realmente interesante, pues había una gran cantidad de ellas para usar, de todas ellas la que más le llamo la atención es la que en su mente aparecía como [Control de Enjambre: Mente Central]. El herrero de Nazarick se intrigo mucho sobre esta sub-rama de habilidades, eso mismo hizo que empezara a ver que lo que podía hacer ella. Cuando presiono mentalmente la opción de esta sub-rama, lo cual le permitió poder ver mentalmente una numerosa cantidad de opciones disponible para probar, lo cual termino haciendo.

La situación fue tranquila como muy interesante para Amanomahitotsu, ya que las opciones que ha usado hasta ahora fueron muy fascinante aunque lo marearon un poco, en especial la opción de [Memoria de Enjambre]. La cual le permitió poder ver en unos pocos segundos todos los sucesos, información y accionar que ha tenido la joven colmena que el herrero de Nazarick se ha hecho cargo como su nuevo dios insecto desde el principio hasta este mismo instante. También recibió información anterior a el nacimiento de ella, lo cual en pocas palabras se podría decir que es información "instintiva" para toda la especie de los arácnidos. Esto hizo que Amanomahitotsu tuviera una sobre carga de información y que casi perdiera la conciencia como cuando estaba en medio de la maduración de su mente colmena.

Esta experiencia fue muy fuerte no solo para el, sino también para toda la joven colmena arácnida. Pues esta suceso no fue un acontecimiento natural para ella, si no una mezcla entre lo que ellas tienen por naturaleza o sea la [Mente Colmena] y las habilidades como el formato de organización y capacidades que su nueva [Mente Central] había instalado sin saberlo dentro de la especie arácnida que controlaba directamente e indirectamente, pero ese es un tema para otro momento. Lo importante es entender que la habilidad de [Memoria de Enjambre] fue muy invasiva, ya que se adentro en todas las mentes de los miembros de la joven colmena, haciendo en el proceso una copia de toda su información consciente e inconsciente que tuvieran todas la colmena, de cada uno de sus parte sin excepción. Lo cual fue recolectado y transmitida directamente al órgano central del sistema nervioso, el cerebro, lo cual no es de sorprender que haya sido todo un golpe tanto mental como físico para el.

Por suerte su gran capacidad mental innata de la especie del avatar de Amanomahitotsu esta preparada recibir este flujo de información casi diluvio aunque claro su mente de humano casi no lo resistió. Sin saberlo, Amanomahitotsu se salvo de morir de un colapso nervioso, pues en su cerebro, la nueva parte que se desarrollo para tomar la función de [Mente Central] casi exploto para sobre carga de información recibida por la habilidad de [Memoria de Enjambre], lo cual se le debe entender como mucha energía en un solo punto y en poco tiempo. Seria como si en un solo servidor tuviera que procesar toda la información de un sin número de servidores al mismo tiempo, lo cual obviamente causaría el colapso del mismo.

Pero gracias a la naturaleza de la especie del avatar del herrero de Nazarick esto que le hubiera causado la muerte a cualquier otra especie pudo ser soportado y aunque la parte de su cerebro encargado de la Mente Central resulto algo dañada, la biología de Amanomahitotsu ya esta a todo máquina reparando como también "reconstruyendo" esa parte para que este listo para soportar un flujo así de información nuevamente. El herrero de Nazarick no sabe la suerte que tiene, no solo se salvo de una muerte segura sino que también su capacidad de Mente Central esta siendo "reconstruida", lo cual le hará muchísimo más poderoso mentalmente que el mismísimo Behemecoytal e incluso si todos los cerebros y reinas se juntaran, no serían capas de ni llegar al 1 % de la capacidad que ahora estaba por obtener Amanomahitotsu. Todo esto estaba fuera del conocimiento de el mismo, el cual seguía preocupado por como reaccionarían los arácnidos inteligente, como los cerebros y reinas, a su aparición.

La habilidad de [Memoria de Enjambre] afecto a la colmena, no solo porque todos sintieron como si su mente se dividiera en dos por unos milisegundos sino que en su mente como también en su biología se había incorporado información nueva que a futuro le permitirían ser más compatible con su nueva mente central, el pilar de toda su especie, su nuevo dios. Aunque claro, las [Jefas Guerreras] fueron las que mayor fueron afectadas por ser la que con más capacidad mental tienen en la joven colmena, lo cual afectaría en mayor medida su desarollo en un futuro próximo. Esto, aunque en menor medida, también afectaría a todos los demás miembro de la colmena, los [Hongos Arácnidos] fue solo una precuela del gran proceso evolutivo que pasarían toda la especie de los arácnidos, iniciando en esta joven colmena.

Aunque nuevamente, esto es completamente ignorado por el causante de este mismo proceso. El cual sigue probando más habilidades, sin saber que cada una de ella no solo lo afecta a el, si no a toda la colmena, pues para la especie arácnida no había desarrollo individual sino que es completamente colectivo, en especial si se trata de la pieza clave de toda la biología arácnida, la cual ahora ocupa Amanomahitotsu.

El mismo que casi vuelva nuevamente se queda apunto perder la conciencia por usar otra habilidad dentro de la sub-rama de [Control de Enjambre: Mente Central], siendo esta [Mirada de Enjambre], la cual causo que el cerebro del Amanomahitotsu tuviera que procesar por medio de la mente colectivo todo lo que veían sus integrantes al mismo tiempo. Esto causo que otra parte de su cerebro tuviera que ser "reconstruida" para soportar esta habilidad nuevamente.

Estas "reparaciones" y "reconstrucciones" hizo que el herrero de Nazarick se sintiera cansada, lo cual le hizo pensar que estas habilidades podían tener algún gasto de mana o otra cosa para funcionar, como también mucha hambre algo que fue respondido inmediatamente por la colmena. No paso mucho tiempo después de que Amanomahitotsu sintiera hambre para que algunas cucarachas entraran al núcleo de la esfera viviente, llevándole grandes trozos de Hongos Arácnidos maduros, los cuales para el herrero de Nazarick parecían como grandes esponjas suaves de color blanco. Al principio Amanomahitotsu no sabía que eran y para que se lo trajeron aunque sentía que lo sabía, esto lo dejo un poco confundido. Fue Xalt, la jefa guerrera que desde que el Herrero de Nazarick se convirtió en la mente central no ha dejado de estar a su lado, quien le tuvo que explica directamente que es alimento lo que las cucarachas le estaban ofreciendo.

Amanomahitotsu se avergonzó un sobre ello, pues había visto como tanto Xalt como las otras jefas guerreras que lo están rodeándolo son alimentadas periódicamente por las cucarachas por pequeños trozos de lo mismo que le ofrecieron. En un intento de ocultar su vergüenza, decidió solo agarrar el gran trozo de alimento de las cucarachas con las manos de sus brazos inferiores inferiores y empezar a alimentarse. Cuando lo hizo, el herrero de Nazarick, sintió el sabor de los hongos arácnidos maduros, el cual sabe a galletas de arroz aunque con una textura suave y gomosa. No es un sabor que a Amanomahitotsu le guste mucho pero reconoce que lo que consumió cumple con su objetivo, ya que rápidamente se sintió satisfecho pero esperaba que sus futuros alimentos tuvieran más sabores que el que había sentido ahora.

Después de eso, Amanomahitotsu volvió a probar más habilidades de las sub-ramas aunque esta vez no hubo ningún incidente importante. Después de ello, no supo que más hacer así que se quedo sin hace nada más conversar de vez en cuando con Xalt de alguna duda que a Amanomahitotsu le surgiera aunque muy pronto solo se volvió una forma de pasar el tiempo.

El trayecto que la esfera viviente en donde se encontraran en su centro, fue muy lento para Amanomahitotsu, a lo cual Xalt expreso que es por su seguridad y viendo lo preocupada que se veía por sus quejas decidió dejar ese tema para si mismo. Es así como el herrero de Nazarick solo se quedo probando habilidades que vinieron con la habilidad de [Control de Enjambre] cuando termino con todas ellas, volvió a usarlas para familiarizarse con ella, omitiendo obviamente las que casi lo dejaron inconsciente. Cuando termino de hacerlo, se quedo sin nada más que hacer. Muchas veces se le vino a la mente usar hechizos que tenía en YGGDRASIL pero lo descarto inmediatamente, pues Amanomahitotsu se encontraba en medio una bola viviente de miles de arácnidas obreras y guerreras, y usar alguno de esos hechizos mataría algunos de ellas. Algo que el herrero de Nazarick no haría nunca, ya que de solo pensarlo un sentimiento de mucho malestar nacía de su mente.

Una sensación que nace de una mezcla de instinto de la naturaleza de su avatar y de su nuevo papel dentro de la estructura biológica arácnida que se ha desarrollado en su interior. Esto nace del instinto de auto preservación que un organismo no colectivo tiene y que tras volverse tan repentinamente en un organismo colectivo, la transición de una mente individual a una colectiva apenas ha iniciado. Lo cual hace que Amanomahitotsu instintivamente vea a todas las arácnidas obreras y guerreras como parte de el mismo, no como una mente colectiva sino individual y eso hace que no quiera ponerlas en peligro de ninguna forma posible. Algo que puede traer inconvenientes a futuro pero por ahora que no hay ningún verdadero peligro para ellas, solo es un sensación de malestar.

Hablando de las arácnidas, las que componen la esfera viviente donde se encuentra su nuevo dios, se componen de tres capas de ella. La primera capa es la parte exterior de ella, formada enteramente por arácnidas guerreras, las cuales cumplían la función de mover la estructura viviente que hacían parte. Para ello, la caverna que recorrían estaba atestadas una horda de guerreras arácnidas, las cuales la primera capa usaba como un tipo de rieles para moverse. Esta horda también servía como puesto de recambió, pues ser parte de la primera capa es una ardua tarea muy exigente para sus cuerpos tanto individual como colectivamente.

Lo que explica que sea muy necesario que constantemente parte de la arácnidas de la horda intercambiara lugar con la primera capa. Todo este proceso de movimiento colectivo e intercambio individual se hacía prácticamente al mismo tiempo, aunque claro, con momentos en que alguna de estas dos parte son más predominante pero generalmente es la primera. Pues en este momento el instinto colectivo le dictaba priorizar el llevar a la mente central aún área segura.

En la visión universal de los arácnidos la prioridad siempre será resguardar la colmena o sea la mente central, los individuos y sus necesidades como tal en esta concepción es prescindible e irrelevante, pues los arácnidos han evolucionado para ser una sociedad colectiva no individualista. En esta naturaleza todo esta por la supervivencia y prosperidad de colmena, todo su accionar y respuestas esta dictada con ese simple pero poderoso concepto. Todo lo que le traiga beneficio a la colmena se tiene que hacer, lo que la perjudique debe ser eliminado o contenido.

Esta es una de las grandes diferencias que existe entre la especie arácnida y de la especie humana. Ya que mientras la humanidad hace relaciones entre si por mero intereses egoísta para su supervivencia personal sin ser realmente consciente de lo que eso podría significar para las otras parte. Este es la forma de relación sociales que la humanidad a desarrollada tanto por su evolución natural y por su sistema de valores, su cultural, la cual es la base para todo lo que ha creado, como la sociedad, el comercio, la civilización, la economía, la relación del trabajo y de las parte tanto colectivamente como individualmente. Esto también es una parte de la especie humana, que al ser un animal indivual que vive en comunidad, su evolución social sería una relación de necesidad, ya que si no existiera la necesidad de satisfacer alguna necesidad individual no existiría ninguna relación. Las necesidades egoísta forman las base de las sociedades humanas.

Algo que en la forma evolutiva social arácnida no es así, ya que la única necesidad que existe en ella es la del colectivo o sea la colmena, toda su evolución se a guiado el bienestar colectivo, donde todas las parte son una solo entidad o al menos es hacía como se siente. Una arácnida es solo una célula de un organismo más grande, esto hace que individualmente un arácnido sea mas parecido a un animal que aun ser consciente pero en grupo sea una especie que incluso puede hacer posible el viaje entre estrella. El progreso para los arácnidos es colectivos, el individuo es solo un parte para lograrlo. Los arácnidos no conocen el miedo a la muerte individual sino el miedo a la muerte colectiva o sea el colapso a la colmena, lo cual su pieza clave es la mente central que ahora ocupa Amanomahitotsu.

Es por ese motivo que en este momento la primera capa se exige tanto, mientras la supervivencia de la colmena este en peligro todas las parte de la misma harán todo a su alcance para que ella se sostenga. No importa que les pase como individuo, si eso ayuda a que la colmena siga ellas lo harán y mientras exista la especie arácnido podrá prosperar.

La segunda capa se encuentra formado en su mayor medida por arácnidos obreras o escarabajos juntos ha algunas guerreras, la cual se movía ha la misma velocidad que la capa exterior de la esfera aunque en la dirección contrario de ella. Esto es así para mantener la última capa estable y sin ningún tipo de molestia por los movimientos de la capa exterior podría causarle. Esto se hace como forma de mantener lo más protegido posible a lo que quieren proteger, pues generalmente esos arácnidos claves para supervivencia de la colmena son bastantes sensibles y/o frágiles. Algo muy consciente para toda su especie y la razón la cual existe esta segunda capa.

La tercera y última capa esta compuesta completamente por los escarabajo, la cual es rodeada por la segunda capa, que la mantiene estable a la misma. Los escarabajos que forman parte de ella, son las más fuertes de su casta y también en su vientres llevan una gran cantidad de agua, la cual la regurgitan para darle a las jefas guerreras y Amanomahitotsu si lo requiere, el herrero de Nazarick fue muy reacio a tener una escarabajo gigante cerca de sus mandíbula que hace de su boca para que le vomitaran lo que beberá.

En realidad se sintió enfermo al principio pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se acostumbrara e incluso se sintiera natural. Una situación que lo dejo medio desconcertado y que fue causado de su condición de transición entre una identidad individual a una predominantemente colectiva. Lo cual hace que sus sensaciones se encuentre en transformación como en mezcla, lo que explica lo fácil de su adaptación inconsciente a nuevas situaciones para el pero naturales para los arácnidos.

Pero volviendo al tema, dentro de la última capa se encontrara Amanomahitotsu junto a las jefas guerreras, estas últimas a veces se iban de la esfera para cumplir alguna tareas específicas que se necesaria su presencia. Aunque cuando lo terminaban rápidamente volvía a la esfera viviente para seguir acompañando a Amanomahitotsu, la única que no se parto en ningún momento de su lado es Xatl. Hablando de ella, Amanomahitotsu había empezado a notar que su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente, algo que al principio no lo noto pero después de tantos cambios en su anatomía original su actual apariencia contrastaba mucho con las otras jefas guerreras.

Su tamaño no es la única característica que había cambiado, en su parte trasera se le había formado como una pansa o un bulto de carne, aunque no era tan grande seguía siendo notorio y cada día que pasaba Amanomahitotsu veía como lentamente ese bulto se empezaba a desatollar. Empezó siendo solo un parte que empezaba a rellenarse para terminar como un bulto carnoso grande, después empezó a cambiar a un bulto semi trasparente y tras ese cambio solo empezó a volver a crecer. Amanomahitotsu se empezó a preocupar por ello pero extrañamente no sentía esa preocupación. Nuevamente su condición de mutuo adaptación entre el y la joven colonia arácnido explicaba esta sensación de calma ante la metamorfosi de Xatl.

 **Xatl. Te. Sientes. Bien** \- Dijo Amanomahitotsu con inseguridad de como expresar correctamente la extraño mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos que estaba viviendo. Xatl movió la parte delantera de su cuerpo, donde se encuentra sus grandes mandíbulas, hacía el nuevo dios insecto de los arácnidos.

 **Yo me siento bien, gran cerebro-sama ¿No debería estarlo?** \- Respondió Xatl con la inocencia e ingenuidad tan característica de ella, cuando se trata de algo que no sea directamente relacionado con la colmena. Lo cual hizo que Amanomahitotsu sintiera que se formaban gotas de sudor sobre el.

Reconociendo que su pregunta fue muy ambigua, decidió despejar su mente de sus dudas por la su extraña mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos, y se concentro en formular una respuesta más concreta para ella.

 **No,... Es. Bueno. Que. Te. Sientas. Bien... Lo. Que. Quería. Decir. Es. Que. He. Notado. Que. Has. Tenido. Algunos... Cambios. Y. Me. Preguntaba. Si. Es. Normal** \- Dijo Amanomahitotsu con más claridad de lo que quería saber. Como respuesta Xatl se lo quedo mirando a la mente central de los arácnidos y movió su cabeza a un lado. Muestra del desconcierto total que tenía Xatl sobre la duda expresada por el dios de su especie.

 **No se de que habla, kami-sama. Estoy totalmente bien, en realidad me siento mejor que normalmente aunque siempre quiero comer y me ciento un poco incomoda. Pero eso no importa, ya que estoy a su lado, gran cerebro-sama** \- Trasmitió Xatl su respuesta, la cual casi hace caer a Amanomahitotsu de incredulidad por ella. Esta arácnido es demasiado inocente e ingenua para el, algo que contrataba mucho con la imagen de brutalidad que tenía de la especie que ahora gobierna.

Si saberlo, Amanomahitotsu estaba viendo en vivo la metamorfosis de una Jefe Guerrera en una Criadera, algo que debería pasar después de que naciera el bicho cerebro junto a la muerte de la espora arácnidos, pero gracias a la presencia del herrero de Nazarick este proceso fue adelantado. Esto se entiende, pues colectivamente la joven colmena arácnida estaba consciente de la importante tarea que tenia sobre ella, la cual es nada más que proteger a la pieza clave para la supervivencia de su especie, la mente central. A lo cual toda la joven colmena se ha puesto para hacerlo, pero instintivamente sabe que en su etapa actual de desarrollo no es suficiente para la gran responsabilidad que ahora tenían. Lo cual hizo que las etapas de desarrollo que una colmena arácnida normal fueran adelantadas para asegurar la seguridad de la mente central, lo cual es lo mismo a todo la especie y civilización arácnida.

Esto es algo que Amanomahitotsu sabía inconscientemente pero aún le falta mucho para poder conscientemente saber realmente lo que esta pasando en lo que se podría decir que era su nuevo ser, ya que la especie arácnida lentamente se estaba volviendo en parte de el herrero de Nazarick. Lo cual implica muchas cosa pero la más evidente es el amoldamiento y evolución que inicia a experimentar la especie arácnido por su nueva mente central.

Pero volviendo al tema, Amanomahitotsu tampoco se a dado cuenta de otras cosas que le estaba pasando a los arácnidos que lo rodeaban, muy posiblemente porque apenas a iniciada su adaptación mental a la colmena. Como que las jefas guerreras que se iban realmente no volvían y eran remplazada por nuevas jefas guerreras que se estaban desarrollando a gran velocidad por el acelerado desarrollo de la joven colmena. Las viejas jefas guerrera tenían tareas que cumplir cuando se fueron pero instintivamente sabían que estaban en medio de la metamorfosis para convertirse en Criaderas. Lo cual hace que se dirijan directamente al corazón de la colmena.

Algo que Amanomahitotsu obviamente ignoraba pues el veía a las nuevas jefas guerreras venir al centro de la esfera como remplaza a las que estaba por convertirse en criaderas. Cuando sentía que también estaba pasando, también se iban aunque siempre que hubiera una jefa guerrera joven que las pudiera reemplazar. Esta sensación también afecto a Xatl pero ella se resistió a ella y se quedo firmemente cerca de el herrero de Nazarick.

Algo que hizo que su metamorfosis a una criadera se ralentizará considerablemente, lo cual se tono que aunque aumento de tamaño no lo hizo a la taza normal o sea que tendría que haber crecido diez veces su tamaño original pero Xatl solo a crecido solo el doble al de su cuerpo original. También eso se nota en que su vientre en donde se producirían los huevos apenas se haya desarrollado y que solo sea todavía un pequeño bulto en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo. Algo que en una criadera sería al revés, pues los vientres de una criadera representa un 80 % de su masa.

Algo curioso sobre esto es que aunque Xatl tenga su metamorfosis ralentizada su consumo de alimente o sea energía, es la misma que la de una metamorfosis normal. Eso es un hecho interesante, ya que si esos nutrientes no se están usando para lo que en un metamorfosis normal se usarían, deja el interrogante a donde se esta dirigiendo esa energía. Aunque eso es algo que tendrá una repuesto en el futuro, sin duda será curioso lo que implique.

Pero volviendo con Amanomahitotsu el siguió preguntando aun más específicamente sobre los cambio que estaba experimentando la única jefa guerra original que se había quedado con el, pero ella solo le volvió a responder sin saber exactamente a lo que su dios se estaba refiriendo. Ya que para ella no sabía conscientemente que estaba en medio de una metamorfosis, sabe que es pero no sabe el como sucede es por eso que para ella sus cambios no son indició de nada y por lo cual no sabe que responder ante cambios que ella no ve o nota su significado. Es por eso que ella solo puede decir que solo son "cambios" normales algo que no satisface mucho a Amanomahitotsu pero después de mucho intentos de que Xafl le de una respuesta satisfactoria dejo de intentarlo. Después de todo es evidente que la jefa guerrera en medio de su metamorfosis no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, lo cual hace imposible que le de la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Es así como el herrero de Nazarick volvió a quedar sin nada más que hace, excepto esperar hasta llegar al destino. Lo cual tardo mucho tiempo, no sabe cuanto realmente pues dentro de la esfera no hay ningún indició para definir algún tipo de medida de tipo aunque Amanomahitotsu sabía que mucho. Sin embargo desde que recobro la conciencia no sentido la necesidad real de dormir o descansar fuera de meditar o otras formas menores de ello. Algo que no le ayuda para calcular cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que inició su camino en medio de la esfera viviente que lo transporta. Al final, no logro mucho en ese tema pero al menos le sirvió para pasar el tiempo, curioso pensar sobre el tiempo para pasar el tiempo.

 **Kami-sama, hemos llegado. ¡Estamos en el corazón de la colmena! ¡Ahora esta a salvo!** \- Expreso Xafl muy enérgicamente como alegremente por haber llegado por fin al lugar más seguro de la colmena. Asegurando por fin a la mente central, el dios de su clase. Algo que la alivio mucho a ella como individua pero también toda la colonia en conjunto lo sintió. Finalmente la seguridad de su especie estaba relativamente segura, algo que colectivamente toda la joven colmena siente y por la cual se están esforzando tanto conscientemente como inconscientemente como también individual y colectivamente. Amanomahitotsu es totalmente ignorante ante este sentimiento aunque siente tanto por el como por los sentimientos trasmitido por el [Control de Enjambre] un gran alivio, pero el no pensó que mucho de esa sensación también veía de los arácnidos, que el herrero de Nazarick ahora sentía como parte de el.

La esfera viviente empezó a desarmarse, desde arriba hacía a bajo y desde la primera capa hasta la tercera de ella. Aunque al principio fue rápida el desarme cuanto más cerca de tercera capa estaba esta fue más lenta, lo cual hizo que tardara su tiempo para que Amanomahitotsu pudiera ver más que una pared viviente de escarabajos gigantes. Cuando lo hizo se sintió muy bien de por fin salir y ver algo que no sea arácnido, ese bienestar pronto se volvió asombro cuando vio con más detalle lo que tenía frente a el.

El estaba en la entrada del corazón de la colmena, la caverna más grande como compleja de toda la joven colmena, como el lugar donde se encuentra la todavía viva espora arácnida, la semilla de una nueva colonia, y Amanomahitotsu rápidamente noto que no es broma. El por medio de [Control de Enjambre] había visto en su mente el mapa de la colmena y sabía que el corazón de la colmena es considerablemente más grandes que las demás cavernas escavadas pero verlo con sus propios ojos es sin duda otra cosa.

La caverna es más que grande es gigantesca, dándole un gran espació interno, sus paredes son casi perfectamente lisas. En algunas parte de ella se podían ver agujeros de diversos tamaños de donde se puede ver saliendo grandes cantidades de arácnidos obreros con alguna arácnida guerrero de cuento en cuanto acompañá parte superior de esta caverna terminaba en alguna especie de cúpula, que se componía de un esqueleto en forma de red y entre sus espació se pude ver que es cubierto por algún tipo de sustancia semi traslucida, que no dejaba ver que había arriba de ellas pero dejaba entrar la luz, la cual iluminaba gran parte de la gigantesca caverna.

Amanomahitotsu estaba asombrado por tal paisaje que tenía delante de el, tanto que le tardo unos segundo darse cuenta que fue recogido por un grupo de escarabajos y tan darse cuenta también noto que Xafl estaba siendo transportada por los arácnidos obreros. El herrero de Nazarick le pareció curioso aunque no le dio más importancia, ya que quedo ocupado observando nuevamente el gran paisaje que el corazón de la colmena le estaba dando.

En medio de su traslado, se dio cuenta que donde inicialmente estaba es solo una gran plataforma, la cual era una de muchas que se encontraba debajo de la que el había estado al principio. Estas grandes plataformas estaban conectados por grandes puentes, los cuales estaba hecho de un material similar a tierra aunque endurecido y muy resistente por lo que notaba Amanomahitotsu. Ya que grandes cantidades de arácnidos circulaban sobre ella. Estas plataformas conectadas están a un nivel menor que la anterior y hacían un circulo en esa bajado, como si fuera una gigantesca escalera de caracol.

El trayecto fue tranquilo pero el cantidad de arácnidos aumentaba mientras Amanomahitotsu más bajaba en el corazón de la colmena como también la luz iba disminuyendo, algo que no fue notado por el herrero de Nazarick. Paso un tiempo, cuando Amanomahitotsu noto un nuevo tipo de estructura, en medio del vació de la gran caverna que el está siendo descendido, se podía ver diversas siluetas de grandes torres hecha de la misma sustancia que los puentes de antes. Fue sorprendente para Amanomahitotsu verlo, aunque le dejo un poco confundido sobre como una pequeña y media destruida colmena podría mantener este tipo de estructurara, aunque decidió que no es el momento para tales dudas.

Es así como llego a lo que al principio pensó que es el suelo de la caverna pero Amanomahitotsu recordó que el mapa mental de la colmena, en el corazón de la colmena estaba dividida en dos. Esto fue confirmado cuando fue llevado a un túnel abajo de este "suelo de la caverna", donde se dio percato de que ese supuesto suelo está hecho del mismo material que los puentes y las torres del principio de su trayecto.

Cuando paso de ella, Amanomahitotsu entro a la segunda parte del corazón de la colmena y en ella, la atmósfera cambio radicalmente de una seca y templada a una húmeda y muy cálida. La cantidad de arácnidos que vio el herrero de Nazarick es enorme aunque son principalmente obreras.

El tamaño de esta segunda parte es menor a la primero pero igual tenía un gran dimensión pero esta vez, no era su tamaño lo que llamo la atención de Amanomahitotsu, esta vez fue la gran estructura que gobernaba su interior. Una gigante bolo en forma de panal se encontraba en medio de ella, se su parte inferior y superior salían grandes tubos hachos de la misma sustancia que Amanomahitotsu vio en anteriores estructuras vistas con anterioridad.

Esto hizo pensar al herrero de Nazarick en las raíces y ramas de un árbol. Pues estos grandes tubos que nacen del gran panal se dividían en tubos más pequeños, dando así la apariencia de un árbol que Amanomahitotsu veía. En las paredes de la caverna Amanomahitotsu ve como ellas tienen una forma irregular, como si venas gigantes hecha de la sustancia de construcción arácnida cubriera su totalidad de ella, también de ella se podía ver como grandes protuberancias en forma de ductos salen de ella y se conecta al gran panal.

Amanomahitotsu paso todo el tiempo que pudo observando tal paisaje aunque pronto fue trasportado junto a Xafl dentro del gran panal, el centro neuralgia de cualquier colmena arácnida. Si entendemos a los arácnidos como la especie colectiva que son, cada arácnido es una célula de un organismo mayor, la colmena, y entendiendo eso, el gran panal puede ser considerado como el corazón y cerebro de la colmena. Algo que en jóvenes colmenas como la que Amanomahitotsu esta todavía no se a desarrollado por completo pero pronto las criaderas y el bicho cerebro habitaran aquí.

En realidad muchas nuevas cuevas están siendo cavadas en esta caverna para albergar el gran volumen de huevos que esta por ser producidos por las criaderas recién terminada de su metamorfosis y casi madura para cumplir su papel en la colonia. Aunque esto es otros de los temas que Amanomahitotsu desconoce conscientemente pero que sabe inconscientemente, algo que sin duda solo traerá más desconcierto al herrero de Nazarick en el futuro.

Pero volviendo al tema, el interior de el gran panal esta formado por cientos de grandes galerías conectadas entre si, lo cual forma una gran red interna dentro del gran panal. Amanomahitotsu solo vio algunas de ellas pero si hubiera visto todas, se hubiera quedado en shock al ver a las recién nacidas criaderas, que por ser la mente central de la especie arácnida, las reconocería instintivamente como las jefas guerreras que lo acompañaron al inició o en el trayecto de su viaje hacía el corazón de la colmena.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino tanto tiempo esperado, el final de su viaje había llegado, esta donde la colonia sentía que es donde Amanomahitotsu debe estar. Esta en el origen de la colmena, esta donde comezón toda esta joven colmena y el inició de toda nueva colmena. Delante de Amanomahitotsu y de Xafl se encontraba un extraño objeto, parecía como una gran roca negra porosa, en forma semejante a un obelisco aunque de ella sale grandes venas carnosa latentes, las cuales de ella salia una red carnosa que cubre el suelo que lo rodeaba. Del cual se formaba bultos carnosos redondeados, los cuales son los últimos huevos que este organismo arácnido producirá. Esta criatura es la mismísima espora arácnida, la herramienta de la colonización espacial de los arácnidos y que esta apunto de terminar su ciclo para dar a nacer a una colonia arácnida madura y gobernada por la mismísima mente central, Amanomahitotsu. Lo cual sera el inicio de una nueva Era para la civilización arácnida junto a este mundo y de toda esta galaxia y todas sus especies lo verán.


	5. Capítulo 4: la espora arácnida

Capítulo 4: La espora arácnida

La [Espora Arácnida] es un organismo arácnido que tiene la única función de conseguir la expansión de la especie arácnida a otros mundos. Por eso mismo, la espora, es uno de los organismo más resistente de la familia de los arácnidos. Ya que puede aguantar fácilmente todos los peligros que se puede encontrar en su viaje por el espacio exterior. Su extraordinaria resistencia a la radiación, a los impacto de otros cuerpos junto a su resistencia a la temperatura son todo un logro para la especie arácnida, un gran ejemplo de lo que una especie colectiva puede alcanza a desarrollar, tras una evolución guiada por el antiguo dios insecto, Behemecoytal, por miles y miles de generaciones.

La espora desde el momento que es soltada al espacio se encuentra en un estado de hibernación perpetua, que puede durar mileños o más. Del cual solo se despertara cuando haya entrado a la atmósfera de un planeta y que detecte ciertos gases en ella, como dióxido de carbono (CO2), Agua (H2O), Nitrógeno, etc. Si la espora después de estrellarse en un planeta no detecta ninguno estos elementos volverá a su estado de hibernación hasta que aparezcan algunos de ellos o todos.

En el caso de que la espora si encuentren estos elementos, ella se pondrá a realizar un proceso química internó en el cual usará estos elementos de la atmósfera autóctona para descomponerlos y/o unirlos para producir todo los elementos necesarios para cumplir con su tarea. La cual es la producción de la primera generación de arácnidos, las cuales son siempre de la casta obrera.

Cuando les primeres arácnidos obreros nacen, se considera que una joven colmena a nacido. Tras ello, las obreras construcción una madriguera lo suficientemente grande para resguardar la espora y tras transportarla a ella. La espora empieza a romper poco a poco su dura capa exterior, para que de su suave interior empiece a formarse una estructura suave que empezará a extenderse por todo el suelo al rededor de la espora. De ella, la espora empezará a crecer grandes bolas carnosas, de las cuales empezarán a nacer más arácnidas. Al principio serán siempre de la casta obrera, la cual seguirá expandiendo la madriguera dónde se refugia la espora, para volverla en una caverna, llegando a este punto se puede decir que ha nacido el Corazón de la Colmena.

Tras llegar a este tamaño, las obrera empieza a hacer cuevas de gran tamaño, cuando una red básica de ellas se encuentra alrededor de la caverna de la espora, está empieza a dar a luz a una nueva casta, la casta guerrera. Tras ello, la espora a cumplido con casi todas sus funciones principales.

Es así como su única actividad es producir más y más arácnidos de [Primera Generación] hasta que su última función se cumpla, que es el nacimiento del insecto cerebro. Que tras su nacimiento, la espora habrá terminado sus tarea de vida y morirá.

Este es el ciclo básico y normal de toda espora arácnida exitosa y dijo eso último, ya que la tasa de que una espora llegué a un mundo es escasa además de que su tiempo para llegar a ella es muy larga. Esto es porque las esporas arácnidas depende mucho del azar junto a que tardan mucho tiempo. Esto es aceptable para los arácnidos, ya que los arácnidos al ser una especie colectiva, el tiempo para ella puede ser más estirado que a especies de individuos. Los cuales al vivir para satisfacer sus necesidades inmediata buscan siempre acortar tiempo o ser "eficiente". Algo que para la especie arácnida tiene un significado diferente, obviamente su espera temporal es más larga y su desarrollo al ser colectivo es completo, no como la humanidad que su desarrollo es desigual y muy recelada. En la especie arácnida un progreso individual es compartida a toda la colonia y el progreso de toda la colonia llega a todas sus partes individuales.

La eficiencia arácnida, que viene por se un especie colectiva, son sus logros en conjunto, o sea los individuos solo se puede avanzar como parte de un superorganisno, la colmena. La cual es la estructura que colectivamente busca sus desarrollo y la prosperidad de la mismo, eso significa que usa largos periodos de tiempo para ese fin. Clara, puede haber fallas y áreas de desarrollo que no se puedan explotar por esta forma evolutiva de desarrollo pero este desarrollado es para construir un futuro para su especie a muy largo plazo.

No como la humanidad que tiende a mirar el "hoy" o el futuro inmediato para buscar su satisfacción individual, causando inconscientemente o incluso conscientemente que no haya un mañana para sus futuras generaciones. Esto el defecto de las especies de individuos, generalmente solo ven a muy corto plazo y eso puede ser la causante de su autodestrucción.

Esto es algo que el propio Amanomahitotsu ha vivido cuando era un humano viviendo en una Tierra del siglo XXII. Un mundo arruinada por el defecto de un mundo gobernante por una especie de individuos con una sociedad que idolatro al individualismo y al vivir el día sin preocuparse por el mañana. Sin duda, una gran fiesta para la humanidad pero como toda fiesta, alguien al final tendrá que pagarla, lo cual se reflejo en como termina el Midgard (tierra) de Amanomahitotsu. Que termino con un mundo incapaz de sostener casi ninguna vida, con una humanidad en agonía y en vía de extinción.

En este universo, la humanidad tuvo un destino similar solo que en vez de ir mansamente a la extinción como en la Midgard original de Amanomahitotsu, aquí un sector de ella se levanta e impuso otro camino. Sea malo o bueno no importa, su éxito es innegable, la humanidad sigue existiendo pero al predio de que le fue quitada todas sus libertades de expresión o de acción.

Esto deja expuesto que las libertad si no es consciente que debe sostener el ambiente que la hace prosperar, puede llevar a su autodestrucción y generar un régimen como la Federación Ciudadana Unida (película) o Federación Terrena (novela). Un sistema autoritario, rígido y militarista, del cual se a visto con claridad que es un gobierno que solo puede responder con la fuerza.

Eso se puede ver con su interacción con la especie arácnida, la cual ataco a la humanidad y quería su destrucción pero este curso de accionar es debido en alta responsabilidad a la federación. Que al nunca ver a los arácnidos como más que animales y no detener los asentamientos de colonias humanas ilegales en mundos colonizado por los arácnidos, causo la respuesta agresiva de los mismo (N/A: esta afirmación se basa en la película no en la novela).

Algo que fue respondido con violencia y aunque por ahora ganó la humanidad eso está por cambiar. Ya que en un mundo distante, una joven colmena arácnida tiene en su custodia al sucesor del dios insecto, el cual traerá un gran salto evolutivo a toda la especie arácnida. Y la federación creyéndose victoriosa no está prepara para lo que estar por venir.

El que causará todo este futuro revuelo, se encuentra ahora mismo en el corazón de la joven colmena que gobierna directamente, en la cámara de la espora, el sector de una colmena arácnida más protegido. Su nombre es Amanomahitotsu, el herrero maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown y nuevo dios insecto de la especie arácnida.

El lugar donde se encuentra es la cámara central de lo que se puede decir que es un [Gran Panal], una estructura artificial que los arácnidos instintivamente tiene puesta en su memoria y que es el centro de comando de toda la colmena, ya que todos los túneles y cavernas del nido arácnido sale de ella. Es por eso que se puede decir que todas las cavernas llevan al corazón de la colmena y por ello al gran panal. El cual en este periodo de pre madure de la colmena arácnida aun no llegado a su máximo tamaño y complejidad.

En este momento el gran panal tiene en su interior una atmósfera acorde al momento en que la colmena se encontraba, o sea en el periodo infantil de ella, lo que significa que aun la espora sigue viva. Es por eso mismo que dentro del gran panal su ambiente es templado y húmedo, ideal para la espora, pero cuando el bicho cerebro nazca eso ambiente es cambiado a una más fresco y seco.

Esto es posible debido a una gran red de cuevas que hace de un tanto simple pero efectivo sistema de control ambiental. Que depende de algunas sustancias como el agua y que es administrado por los escarabajas arácnidos, los cuales al regularlos puede controlar la atmósfera dentro de el gran panal. Este sistema de control ambiental es también solo una parte de una todo un gran conjunto de sistemas de control ambiental que regula la atmósfera de toda la caverna principal, el corazón de la colmena.

Este sistema de aire acondicionado arácnido en este memento esta solo en el corazón de la colmena pero cuando madure por completo la joven colmena y aumente se tamaño, sera muy común la construcción de corazones de colmenas secundarias, los cuales tendrán su propio conjunto de sistema de control ambiental.

La infraestructura de este sistema que hay en el corazón de la colmena es un conjunto de excavaciones y estructuras artificiales hechas por la casta obrera arácnida. Estas estructuras artificiales son variados pero las más evidentes son las grandes torres que Amanomahitotsu vio cuando descendía en la primera parte de el corazón de la colmena, junto a la gran capa que divide la caverna principal en dos con muchas otras estructuras. Todas ellas cumpliendo una diferente función pero ellas tiene algo en común fueron construidas por [Tirrana] la sustancia de construcción arácnida.

La Tirrana es el elemento de construcción de los arácnido, siendo este muy resistente, durable y liviano junto a que tiene una gran versatilidad lo vuelve una muy buen elemento de construcción. Esta sustancia es del exclusivo uso de la casta obrera, pues solo ella puede excretarla. Si la Tirrana es algo que producen los escarabajos obreros, siendo en pocas palabras heces de arácnidos obreros. Que antes de ser usados para la construcción, los escarabajos lo consume para que por medio de una reacción química es sus estómagos se vuelva Tirrana. La cual sera liquida hasta que sea regurgitada para su uso, tras estar expuesta a la temperatura ambiente se solidificara adquiriendo todas sus propiedades que lo hace ser un excelente material de construcción. El gran panal esta construida de ese mismo material, así que se puede decir que Amanomahitotsu se encuentra en medio de todo una estructura hecha de excremento solidificado, algo completamente ignorado por el herrero de Nazarick y puede ser lo mejor.

Y hablando de Amanomahitotsu, el nuevo dios insecto se encontraba en el centro del gran panal más específicamente en la cámara de la espora, junto a él estaba la todavía jefa guerrera Xatl. Ambos habían sido transportando aquí por una manta de escarabajos arácnidos hace algún tiempo y tras eso, el dúo empezaron a adaptarse y acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar donde les arácnidos obreros los habían dejado. Para Amanomahitotsu todo esto fue déjà vu, pues nuevamente les arácnidos no lo dejaba moverse fuera de un área especifica o sea la cámara de la espora.

Algo que dejaba a Amanomahitotsu muy disconforme pero nuevamente no hizo mucho más, ya que el herrero de nazarick sabe que les arácnidos estarían en un estado de mucho estrés y alerta si lo hiciera. Pues les arácnidos por naturaleza siempre buscarán la seguridad de la mente central, es por lo tanto una situación de mucha angustia cuando esa parte tan clave de la especie arácnida queda expuesta o con poca protección.

No importo si no hay una amenaza inmediata en este momento, la especie arácnida en conjunto siempre se sintiera intranquila es tal circunstancia y en especia la joven colmena arácnida, la cual le ha sido impuesta el cuidado de el dios de su especie. Decir que estaban agitadas es decir poco, en realidad se podría decir que se encontraba casi en un estado de histeria general. Algo que no ayudaba para nada a la joven colmena que ahora Amanomahitotsu gobernaba y que recientemente había salido del periodo de anarquía generalizada que colectivamente quedo en la memoria de esta colmena como el "periodo especial".

Aunque esta situación se empezó a calmar con la llegado de el herrero de Nazarick al corazón de la colmena y su aseguramiento en la cámara de la espora, el lugar más seguro de la colmena. Esto es algo que Amanomahitotsu se había dado cuenta recientemente, tras la haber desarrollado una nueva función de su habilidad [Control de Enjambre] y todas las sub habilidades que vinieron después con ella. Esta nueva función es [Nivel de Estado], una habilidad que le permitía ver mentalmente el estado general de toda la colmena tanto colectivamente como individualmente.

Esto le permite a Amanomahitotsu ver tres barra diferentes, una de ella es de color verde e indica la [Salud] o [HP] de la colmena o de un arácnido individual; la siguiente de color amarilla e indica la cantidad de energía que tiene para realizar alguna acción o simplemente [Resistencia]. Esta dos primera hicieron preocupar al herrero de Nazarick pues ambas se encontraba solo media llenas junto a que también en la parte del estado de la colmena había un cartel de color amarillo que decía [Agitada]. Al lado de este cartel mental había una especie de icono que decía [Historial], el cual Amanomahitotsu por curiosidad presiono mentalmente. Tras eso puedo ver todos los estados previos de la colmena, el último fue el que más le sorprendio, pues decía [Histérico]. Algo que le dio una idea más clara de toda la situación que la joven colmena que gobernaba estaba experimentado.

Fuera del nivel de estado de la colmena, Amanomahitotsu también vio los estados de cada arácnido, al primero que vio su estado fue a un escarabajo que pasaba, tras ver que no le afecto a el o al arácnido obrero, se sintió más seguro y lo uso en Xatl, para saber realmente lo que le estaba pasando, algo que ella mismo no sabía explicar. Cuando lo hizo, un extraño cartel apareció junto a las barras anteriormente mencionadas, el cual decía [Metamorfosis {Ralentizada}]. Algo que no ayudo mucho a Amanomahitotsu a darle la respuesta que deseaba solo algunas pistas pero igualmente nada más.

Un poco resignado por su incapacidad de resolver esa incógnitas, Amanomahitotsu volvió su atención a algo que había logrado ganar todo su interés, eso es la última barra de las tres, esta es de un color azul y aunque tenía a su final el cartel de [Bloqueado], el herrero de Nazarick no pudo dejar de interesarse sobre ella. Esta barra azul, que tanto la colmena como cada arácnido tienen, es de [MP] o [Puntos de Mana]. Algo que aunque bloquea su sola presencia lograba ganar todo el interés del nuevo dios insecto como también permitirle pensar en muchas posibilidades, aunque todo eso estará solo en su mente hasta que descubra como hacerlo. Un objetivo que le vino muy bien a Amanomahitotsu, el cual se había encontrado un poco aburrido al no tener nada que hacer realmente. Pero dejando a nuestro querido maestro herrero, el cual se encontraba un poco fantaseando las posibilidades que significaba la barra de MP, ahora le prestaremos atención a su primera compañera dentro de la colmena, Xatl.

La vieja jefa guerrera había paso por muchas situaciones en su relativa corta vida, en términos arácnidos. Desde que se había vuelto una jefa guerrera había pasado de momentos de más tranquilidad a momentos de gran agitación que quedara para siempre en la memoria colectiva de la joven colmena. Esos turbulentos momento que agarro a Xatl como la casta dirigente la la inmadura colmena y con todas limitaciones hizo todo lo que podía e incluso intento superarlo sus propia limitaciones, que viene de ser una casta temporal y que solo existirá hasta que el bicho cerebro nazca. Todo esto con el único fin de salvar la joven colmena que ella es parte, algo que aunque nunca se rindió de lograr cada vez se veía más lejano o incluso inalcanzable. Algo que Xatl nunca logro entender, ya que hacerlo connotoría un nivel de consciencia individual que como jefa guerrera no tenía.

Ese limite hizo que su marco de acción fuera muy estrecha, ya que aunque nunca se rindió su incapacidad de entender mejor la situación hacía que mucho de su esfuerzo fuera ineficientes. Ya que la fuerza por si sola no puede resolver todos problemas, se necesita tácticas para el uso de la fuerza o sea formas de como resolver el problema que tener adelante. Algo que Xatl ni ninguna de las demás jefas guerreras podían comprender, es por eso que su respuesta siempre fue la más simple o sea usar la fuerza. Uno de los accionares más primitivos, junto al de huir o autopreservarse aunque en los arácnidos no estaba muy presente en sus individuos pero volviendo al tema, esa respuesta simple a una compleja situación, como la muerte de el cerebro de cerebro, solo llevo a aun proceso de auto destrucción. Donde toda la joven colmena se matarían así misma en el intento de salvarse.

Este fue el destino que Xatl como a toda la inmadura colmena le aguardaba hasta la llegada de Amanomahitotsu.

Desde ese mismo momento muchas cosas han pasado en toda la colmena, tanto evidentemente como no para todos sus miembros,. El más evidente es la restauración del "orden" dentro de la colmena o sea que los arácnidos salvajes, que tras la muerte de Behemecoytal habían perdido su conexión con la inmadura mente colectiva de la joven colmena, volvieran a ser parte de la joven colmena. Lo que significo el comienzo de la reconstrucción de la joven colmena, tanto material como de su miembros, algo que toda la colmena se empeño a hacer sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Esto con el fin de restaurar las áreas clave del nido arácnido en el menor tiempo posible, este fue el impulso instintivo que tuvieron todes les arácnides por igual. Esto obviamente causo la muerte de agotamiento de un número significativo de elles, los cuales fueron reciclados como alimento sustituto para la colmena, ya que muchas de las cavernas jardines habían sido dañadas o colapsadas en el "periodo especial" junto a que el hongo arácnido estaba creciendo más lento de lo normal. Esto paso en el momento en que Amanomahitotsu se encontraba inconsciente, en medio de su adaptamiento a la biología colectiva de la especie arácnida, algo duro mucho tiempo. Algo ignorado completamente por el herrero maestro de Nazarick.

En todo ese tiempo, los arácnidos reconstruyeron lo más posibles las áreas principales del nido, todo con un solo objetivo impulsado por sus instinto desarrollado por millones de años de evolución, proteger la [Mente Central] o sea la pieza angular de la civilización arácnido, el nuevo dios insecto, Amanomahitotsu. El cual fue transportado a la caverna más segura que tenían más cerca de el.

En todo esto, Xatl en ningún momento se despegado de Amanomahitotsu, al principio por pura reacción instintiva de proteger a la mente central, la clave de la supervivencia de la especie arácnida. Siendo ella de la casta temporal más desarrollado en este momento de la joven colmena es natural que fuera la responsable de la protección y cuidado de Amanomahitotsu. Sin embargo, el impulso instintivo colectivo de toda la colmena sabia que no estaba preparada para cumplir los requisitos para ser los custodios del nuevo dios de su especie. Es por eso que en el interior de cada arácnida en especial de las jefas guerreras había empezado a iniciar su metamorfosis a criaderas. Esto con el fin de intentar blindar con más protección a la nueva mente central.

Xatl no sintió conscientemente este cambio en su organismo pero los arácnidos obrero si, lo cual se reflejo en que le estaba trayendo porciones de alimento más grandes que los que normalmente consumía. Algo que a Xatl le gusto mucho, pues su apetito había aumentado y por ello, más alimento es bienvenido aunque al final no le dio mayor importancia a ello. Pues el centro para Xatl es la protección de Amanomahitotsu, del cual no se despego de el en ningún momento desde su encuentro inicial.

Xatl se quedo junto a Amanomahitotsu, desde que se encontraba inconsciente hasta cuando finalmente se despertó. Claro, ella no fue la única en acompañar a Amanomahitotsu en todo ese tiempo, todas las jefas guerreras se reunieron también para proteger a la mente central pero Xatl fue diferente a todas ellas. Desde su encuentro inicial, desde el momento la jefa arácnida se encontró con su nuevo dios insecto, desde el momento que se realizo el primer contacto, Xatl se volvió diferente a todas sus hermanas.

Esto es así porque Xatl, al ser el primer contacto que tuvo Amanomahitotsu con la red mental colectiva de los arácnidos, fue el primer canal de vinculación que tuvo el nuevo dios con la especie arácnido. Al ser ese canal inicial para el nuevo dios de su especie, su organismo interno recibió una tarea de la cual no esta destinada a cumplir o sea casi tomando el papel de un arácnido cerebro. Algo que si hubiera durado mucho tiempo podría haberle causado grabes daños internos a ella, pero gracias a que Amanomahitotsu obtuvo [Control de Enjambre] eso no sucedió. Sin embargo este impacto en el organismo interno de Xatl, aunque breve, causo que dentro de ella iniciaran cambios biológicos, tanto de naturaleza arácnida como de la información genética transmitida inconscientemente por Amanomahitotsu tras el primer contacto con Xatl y con toda la joven colmena. Esto le paso a todo la joven colonia pero Xatl al ser el conector de su nuevo dios insecto lo experimento aun más. Lo cual solo se amplifico por la permanente cercanía que Xatl tenía con Amanomahitotsu.

El cambio más importante que experimento Xatl fue algo que a primera vista no se vería como algo fuero de lo normal, en realidad todo lo contrario sería totalmente natural pero como todo, lo importante es lo que esta dentro de ese hecho, el espíritu del mismo. Ahí es donde estaba ese importante cambio, el cual es la primera parte de todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo Xatl. Ese cambio tan importante es algo tan simple como importante, quedarse con Amanomahitotsu.

Esta acción iniciada por puro reacción instintiva arácnida pronto se volvió más que eso, esto se puede ver mejor cuando nos fijamos en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y en especial en el traslado de Amanomahitotsu al corazón de la colmena. En ese tiempo, muchos arácnidos estuvieron cerca del herrero de Nazarick como Xatl pero cuando otra tarea o impulso aparecía, ellos lo realizaba sin duda. Eso es un arácnido normal, un pieza más dentro del superorganismo que es la colonia, el ente colectivo y el eje de la especie arácnida pero Xatl es diferente ahora. Como jefa guerrera, una casta temporal, tiene como futuro convertirse en Criaderas, una casta permanente, así que es natural para toda jefa guerrera seguir el impulso de ir al corazón de la colmena lo más rápidamente posible al iniciar su metamorfosis a una Criadera.

Aquí es donde Xatl muestra su cambio, ya que en vez de hacer lo que normalmente tendría que hacer al encontrarse en medio de su metamorfosis, ella se rehusó a irse de su cerebro de cerebro, Amanomahitotsu. Este mismo hecho muestra todo el cambio que esta viviendo Xatl, pues un arácnido normal es solo una parte de un todo, la colmena, y los impulsos que sentía cada uno de sus miembros es la voluntad colectiva de ella. Al rechazar seguir el impulso de su metamorfosis o sea no cumplir la voluntad de la colmena, Xatl se diferencia de todas sus hermanas y hermanes. Los arácnidos al ser una especie colectiva, la voluntad colectiva es la base de su organización, solo siendo la casta de los cerebros y reinas las que puede tener una voluntad individual osea pueden tiene la posibilidad de no cumplir con la voluntad colectiva, la cual esta muy relacionada con el dios insecto, siendo este el pináculo de ella.

Así que el accionar de Xatl de quedarse con Amanomahitotsu contra el impulso de la voluntad de la colmena, el conjunto de instinto colectivo de los arácnidos hecho ente, poniendo su deseo sobre ella es una muestra de que su inteligencia natural se había desarrollado a un punto que superaba a los arácnidos normales. Esto se debe a que un ser que puede tener deseo como también la voluntad de cumplirlo, es una característica que un ser consciente que solo la casta más alta de los arácnidos tenía. Algo imposible a una simple jefa guerrera, pero nuevamente gracias a Amanomahitotsu esto fue posible.

Esto explica también el desarrollo de impulsos más complejos y como individuo o sea emociones, las cuales se expresan muy claramente a su llegado al corazón de la colmena, cuando demostró su felicidad al saber que Amanomahitotsu estaba finalmente seguro.

Sin embargo este nuevo desarrollo de la complejidad mental de Xatl tiene sus límites, ya que aunque pudo resistir a los impulsos de la colmena para quedarse con Amanomahitotsu, eso no impidió que su metamorfosis iniciará e incluso si logro ralentizarla, esto no cambia que ya inicio. Está situación llegó a un punto en que Xatl tuvo que ser transportada por los escarabajo obreros, pues su creciente masa corporal junto a otros síntomas de su metamorfosis, le causo que al principio le fuera difícil moverse por si misma. Algo que mientras avanzaba su metamorfosis solo aumentaba y cuando llegó al corazón de la colmena, ya no podía moverse por ella misma, haciendo que tuviera que depender de los arácnidos obreros para su transporte.

Todo esto se sumó también a que los impulsos colectivos apenas podía resistirlos, pues Amanomahitotsu llegó al corazón de la colmena, el lugar donde los impulsos de la colmena le decía que tenía que ir. Es por esto que su llegado a este ubicación de la colonia arácnida provocó en Xatl que su metamorfosis recuperará lentamente su ritmo normal. Su llegada al gran panal solo hizo acentuar ese hecho, lo único que impedía que Xatl fuera a alguna de las cámaras dentro del gran panal para finalmente convertirse en una criadera era su voluntad, la cual es alimentado por el deseo de estar al lado de Amanomahitotsu. Un sentimiento complejo que ni Xatl entendía pero este mismo le hizo resistir el impulso colectivo de la colmena.

Pero todo tiene su límites y Xatl llegó a el, su metamorfosis llegó a un punto en que no podía resistirse más y ahora que Amanomahitotsu se encontraba en la cámara de espora, Xatl técnico se encontraría cerca de el, incluso si tuviera que ir a una cámara del panal para culminar su metamorfosis. Un hecho objetivo que hizo que finalmente tuviera que ceder al impulso de la colmena. Es así que mientras que la mente central de toda su clase se encontraba nuevamente divagando en su mundo de ideas, Xatl fue transportada a una de las cámaras del panal aunque se asegura de que fuera la más cercana a su kami.

Así, sin notarlo, Amanomahitotsu se encontró por primera vez solo aunque rodeado por Miles de arácnidos obreros, se puede decir que está es la primera vez desde que Amanomahitotsu llegó a la colmena arácnida, que se encontraba sin Xatl. Este fue un hecho que después de un tiempo finalmente se dió cuenta.

 **Xatl. ¿Puedo. Preguntarte. Algo? Eh. ¿Xatl?. ¿Dónde. Estás?** \- Amanomahitotsu inicio a preguntar pero inmediatamente se volvió en desconcierto el paso a convertirse en una creciente inquietud al percatarse que no podía encontrar a su fiel acompañante. Algo que inicio una gran ansiedad de encontrarse "solo" en medio de una gran multitud de arácnidos obreros pero que ninguno de ellos podía ocupar el espacio que Xatl tenía para el. Es así como por primera vez desde que se encontró con la colmena, empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta y está vez ningún arácnido le limitaba para moverse. Aunque claro solo porque se estaba moviendo dentro del gran panal pero eso es algo irrelevante en este momento. Amanomahitotsu solo tenía una solo cosa en su mente consciente, encontrar a Xatl.


End file.
